Never okay
by ItsHidingInsideMe
Summary: Disclaimer: do not own but you already knew that. rated M for rape and abuse and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Never okay**

**Chapter one**

**Why won't you look at me?**

Sakura winced as she cleaned her new wounds. She wished she could just die but she knew there were others here who had it worse.

At the age of five, Sakura's parents were brutally murdered.

Orochimaru took her into his care.

At first Sakura wouldn't stop crying. She could never stay asleep because her parent's screams haunted her dreams. She flinched away from the comfort anyone would try to give.

He had his reasons for taking her in and though she would fight it and him, he was going to make sure she did as he planned.

Orochimaru's "adopted" seventeen-year-old daughter Eden came into her and Sakura's shared room. Her cheek was bruised again. She had harsh bruises all along her arms, wrists and hips. Her lip was bleeding too.

"What happened?" Sakura asked her. Eden sat on her bed and winced.

"Kabuto, started it this time. Dad got mad at me for not just letting Kabuto have his way, he beat me again. I can't keep any strength, he always drains my chakra." Her broken words made Sakura shudder. Kabuto never touched her, Orochimaru would kill him but he allowed Kabuto to do whatever he wanted Eden. Orochimaru didn't care about his any of his "children" in a healthy way.

He had used Eden then became bored with her and passed her to Kabuto to use as he pleased.

"He told me that its getting close to your time Sakura, he says that soon Orochimaru will make you his."

Sakura froze. Her body started shaking.

Eden looked at her curiously. "Sakura? Are you ok?" Eden was two years older than she was and Sakura was around the same age that Orochimaru first forced her.

"Your annoying Sakura, but I promise I won't let him touch you as long as I can help it."

Eden had always disliked the little pink haired girl but she knew that no one deserved that kind of degradation.

Sakura looked at her. "How bad is it?"

The chameleon haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Wow, your not really all that smart," she indicated her bruising, "It gets bad."

Sakura watched as Eden's hair changed to a deep purple at the memories.

Eden's bangs and the bottom half of her hair changed colors with her feelings and mood.

The rest was just black.

Eden glanced at Sakura. "I'll protect you on this one condition, that you think of a way to escape this hell hole, understand? I'll stay but you have a chance at life," she hesitated before continuing. "When you escape, don't ever look back. Don't let this past hold you from being the person you know you could be."

Eden suddenly felt dizzy. "Wha-?" her vision started blurring. Kabuto! He must've done something to her while she was in there earlier, she just knew it, and the last thing she heard before blacking out was Sakura yelling for help.

Sakura was frantic, she didn't want to hand her over to Kabuto but she couldn't risk Eden dying.

Not to long after she was brought in Eden began to stir.

She started. Bolting upright, her heart racing as she recognized the room she was in. she grabbed at the IV lines and yanked them from her body as she jumped off the examination table. She raced for the door but cried out when someone grabbed her wrist and squeezed. Hard.

"What the fuck did you do to me?! Let me go!!" she twisted and yanked at her hand that he had in a vise like grip.

"Dammit Kabuto! Let go!"

He released her as she yanked back. She fell and scrambled to get to the door but Kabuto pinned her in a second.

"Where do think your going? I'm not finished with you yet." His breath down her neck caused shivers to crawl down her back.

Eden shuddered as his tongue flicked at her ear. "You should do as your dad says, it's so much easier when you don't fight it."

Eden pushed at him.

"Get the fuck off of me!" she screamed. He just grinned and tied her hands above her head.

He smirked at the fear he saw in her eyes.

"Whats wrong babe? Feeling apprehensive?" he ground himself against her.

She bit her lip as she held back the tears.

"No more! Please Kabuto! No more!" she cried as he grasped her breasts and began to knead them roughly.

He pushed his lips against hers in a brutal fashion, breaking the delicate skin again. He forced her mouth open and pushed his tongue inside.

Eden whimpered in pain as his hands continued to assault her breasts.

She turned her head away from him and started to strain against the ropes holding her hands.

Kabuto pulled back. He smiled darkly as he stroked her cheek. Eden glared at the silver haired male as he let his hand trail down her neck, past her breasts, and rested them on her hips, right where the bruises from his previous assault

He smirked and grabbed a kuniah from his pouch.

Eden's eyes widened. In a few quick slashes her shirt was no more. She continued to pull against her restraints.

"Don't Kabuto! Get the hell away from me!" her voice broke as desperation set in.

"Why would I do that? I think you should just give in. it'll be better in the end for you." His hand stroked the inside of her left thigh.

Eden tried but couldn't keep the tears from falling as he worked his hand up until he reached her womanhood. She cried out when he roughly forced two digits into her. "P-please! N-n-no more, I cant d-do this a-a-anymore! Please j-just stop!" her words came out broken as the sobs came.

He pulled his hand away and undid his pants. Eden shuddered. She thought of killing him, feeling his blood as it dripped from her hands.

She screamed as he shoved his whole length inside of her, not caring that she wasn't ready.

He pumped in and out of her at an agonizingly slow rate, grunting and groaning all the while.

She felt as though her soul had been ripped from her and shattered.

He shuddered and released inside of her.

Kabuto undid the rope tying her hands. He stood up and dressed himself. He turned to look at her.

"You know Eden, you could come to enjoy this."

She jumped up and ran from the room.

She slammed the door behind her and slumped on the ground as sobs wracked at her body.

She screamed at the feeling of desolation and betrayal.

She couldn't stop. The screams kept coming from her. She screamed until her throat was sore.

For three years she had dealt with being raped and beaten on a daily basis.

Sure she had been grateful that Orochimaru took care of her when she had no one else, but the betrayal when he forced her was so intense. For months afterwards she tried to commit suicide.

Then he just told her one day that he was tired of her and brought Kabuto into room. He watched as his eldest daughter was raped.

Eden ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

She pulled a box out from under the sink. She knelt and pulled a shining blade from the special box.

She drew the blade across her wrist, then another time, creating an X. She put the blade back and leaned against the sink as she bandaged her wrist.

The sobs were still coming but not as bad.

She walked from the bathroom.

She had decided that she would not let Sakura ever deal with this if she could.

Sakura had a chance at life, the one she never got.

**A/N:**

**Orochimaru's kids are the sound experiments and such; Sasuke will soon become a 'child' too.**

**I'd like some ideas on that, **

**Should Sasuke be an asshole or the understanding knight in shining armor for Sakura?**

**If you have any input please let me know.**

**Btw, my friends all wondered why I used the name Eden for my character.**

**Orochimaru is a snake; a snake filled the first woman's head with lies in the Garden of Eden**

**Just as Orochimaru filled Sasuke's head with lies of power in Kanoha… catch on?**

**I'm not religious, that just seemed like an interesting thing to try out.**

**Anyway please review, I get bored easily without a audience to please or disappoint!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never okay**

**Chapter two**

**Sakura learns**

A few days after the attack on Eden, Sakura was wandering the halls of the lair.

Orochimaru let them roam around as long as they made no move to escape. If they tried that, they would have been severely beaten.

Sakura rounded a corner and ran into Karin.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you stupid whore!" as usual, Karin wore little to no clothing.

"I wouldn't have ran into you if your ass didn't take up the whole hallway." Sakura countered.

She smirked as she remembered how Karin actually went anorexic when Eden said that.

Karin stiffened. "I don't see why lord Orochimaru would want a skinny, flat chested bitch like you,

He has Eden."

Sakura glared at her. "Eden doesn't want this life and neither do I, so get lost!"

Eden had also been walking around but she paused when she heard her name around a corner.

She sneaked closer to hear better.

Karin looked boredly at Sakura. She felt that Eden and Sakura were whores anyway.

"I don't know what my Kabuto-kun sees in that tramp. She should do us a favor and die, no one wants her here anyways."

Eden rounded the corner then.

"Its fine Karin, you can have him, he means nothing to me. I don't give myself to him, he takes from me."

Karin blanched as Eden continued. "And if you ever talk shit behind my back, I'll slit your bitch. Got it? Good. Im glad we see eye to eye on this."

Eden leaned in closer to Karin. "And you havent dealt with the shit I have. I know my father won't touch you because he believes you're worthless." She smirked when she saw Karin's eyes glaze over with tears.

She ran from there not looking where she was going.

Eden smiled at Sakura. "She sure can be a real bitch, but don't worry that's why I'm here."

She saw Sakura's worried expression.

"You're not skinny and flat-chested. You're just beginning to grow." Eden felt a smile grace her lips once again. The young pink haired girl was so innocent she couldn't help it.

Sakura sank to the ground. She didn't want this to happen! If she looked like a woman, Orochimaru and Kabuto would notice!

"Whats wrong?" Eden asked quietly as she knelt by the girl. "Sakura?"

Her heart broke as she saw the tears on the young girl's face.

"Sakura, like I said before, you're really annoying, but I told you I wont let them touch you for as long as I can."

She pulled something from the pouch she always wore.

"My mother used to wear this or at least that's what dad told me," Eden told Sakura as she slipped the thin chain around her neck. "I want you to have it."

Sakura looked at her. "I won't question why you gave it, but I have a question. Why do you call Orochimaru dad? None of us do."

Eden shook her head, a lot of people believed she was weird for calling him that.

"I've been here longer than I remember, I call him dad because he's the only father figure I'd ever had."

Sakura hadnt thought of it that way.

"After everything he's done to you, you still call him that?"

Eden swallowed and looked away.

"Up until I was fourteen, Orochimaru looked after me, he made me feel safe. But afterwards, I don't know. He always says I'm a failure, that I'll never be good enough. I don't understand, he won't tell me what im failing at, he just tells me im worthless."

Sakura placed a hand on her arm. "But you know your not worthless right? You could have a chance at life."

Eden looked at her hands. "He didn't mark you yet. I've been marked." she paused for a second. "That's it!" She grabbed Sakura's arm.

She ripped the shirt at the shoulder and pulled out a small carving tool.

"This might sting." She told Sakura.

Eden carved a small but intricate symbol on her back and forced chakra into the wound. It sealed almost immediately. Eden made a quick hand sign. Sakura cried out then slumped against Eden.

"Well that could have gone worse."

She picked the young girl up and carried her back to the room.

Sakura shook her head groggily. "Where am I?"

Eden popped into her view grinning widely. "Well the good news is, you will never be able to under Orochimaru's control, the bad news," she grimaced. "Is Kabuto could still control but not without fathers ok."

Sakura sat up confused. "What do you mean?"

Eden shook her head. "They marked us when we turned 16, well except me. Dad marked me when I was born. But you he's waiting on, you must have a really good ability. It's not like him to wait this long for it to develop without his help."

She handed Sakura a few books.

"These are medical journals I stole from Kabuto. You have a pretty good healing aura and these should help you learn, besides," Eden continued. "If you learn how to treat me, I wot have to deal with Kabuto as much."

Sakura smiled weakly at this. She wanted to help, honest! But the fact of the matter was she had figured an escape plan.

"Eden, you told me that if you protected me, I had to figure out a way to escape, well I think that I may have found one."

Eden perked at the idea. "Already? That's great Sakura. How?" Sakura pondered this, she had it planned out but she had to say it right or it wouldn't work.

"Maybe if you distract Kabuto when Orochimaru is out on a mission, I could leave the-," Eden interrupted her there.

"Wait a fucking minute!! You want me to distract Kabuto for you?! How am I supposed to do that?! And if you say some shit about womanly charms, I'll break your fucking neck!!"

Sakura's eyes were huge at this outburst.

"No, I was going to say argue or something, not the unexpected like flirting, he'll either see right through it or he'll be so stunned he wouldn't care but in the end he would know and that wouldn't be good for you. But if you guys argue then he'll be completely unaware."

Eden glared at her still. "Everytime we argue, it ends the same! Im not fucking strong enough! I cant fight him off!"

Sakura winced as Eden's hair went from the normal silver and black to crimson and black. She shrank back as the elder girl continued to brood.

"The only reason I would even contemplate doing this for you little girl, is because I know that no one, no matter how much I dislike them, deserves what could happen! I'll help you but if you get caught and brought back, your on your own."

Eden's hair slowly faded back to normal as she walked out of the room, leaving Sakura speechless.

**A/N:**

**I think I might make Hidan, Eden's actual father… it works in my book.**

**Any more opinions on whether or not Sasuke should be an asshole or the knight in rusting (or shining armor, either way you help with the decision.)**

**And let me kno what you think about this chapter and what you think should happen next.**

**Im thinking of pairing someone up with Eden, it could be another Naruto character or someone NOT of that show… I love any and all opinions! Thank you!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**My dear Eden**

Eden walked out of the bathroom wrapping the faded but still noticeable cuts on her arm. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped head on into Orochimaru.

"My apologizes, father, I wasn't paying attention."

She flinched when Orochimaru gently grabbed her bandaged wrist. She looked at the ground.

"My dear Eden, have you hurt yourself again? Do you need to re-learn your lesson?" Eden's head swung up to look at him. "No! I mean, of course not, once was enough. I don't need it again."

Orochimaru smirked at the fear he felt radiate from her.

"Your so frightened my dear, what is the matter?" he asked knowing full well what was bothering her.

She breathed deeply. "It's nothing master. I have to go now." She turned to leave.

Orochimaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "A few of Kabuto's journals have gone missing, it would be wise of you to meet with him later so you can work towards finding the thief." He smiled amusedly. "Goodbye for now Eden." He told her as he strode off.

Eden's heart rate slowed down as she watched Orochimaru walk off. She quietly made her way to the bathhouse.

Sakura was waiting for her.

"What took you so long?"

Eden looked at the opposite wall. "I ran into my father literally a minute ago. He knows I stole the journals, so he told me I have to meet with Kabuto to help find the thief." She sank blissfully into the warm water. "Have you been studying them? The journals I mean." Eden asked the young kunoichi.

She just shrugged. "Yeah I have but none of that stuff I'll be able to use, at least the stuff from his journals. His are mostly just about the experiments."

Eden popped her neck. "I feel pissed off. I want to strangle that bitch Karin, and possibly castrate Kabuto at the same time."

Sakura shook her head. "Karin needs to get castrated too. She wants to get laid as much as fat kids want to eat cake… and that's a LOT!"

The other girl got a far off look in her eyes. She smiled suddenly. " I wish that just once before I die, I could, you know feel what it would be like for a guy to hold me, not touch me but just hold me. That would be the greatest thing in the world." She smiled wistfully then returned to her usual frown. "But that wont ever happen."

Sakura looked at her sadly. Her friend had been through so much, she had always been forced, the thought of someone holding her to just hold her must be the only thing keeping her sane.

"Maybe you will when we escape."

Eden did a double take, "Whoa! Did you just say we?!" Sakura nodded

"Yes I said _we_. I found out some interesting stuff in Kabuto's journals. It would seem he and Orochimaru keep some sedatives in a locked a case in Orochimaru's room, and we're not talking regular sedatives either. This stuff could kill you its that potent. The up side is it would knock them out for at least a couple of days."

Eden was thinking of how to get into Orochimaru's room. She blanched as an idea formed but she quickly cast it aside. Sakura looked at her disapprovingly.

"Come on Eden! Don't hold back on me! I know you have an idea." Sakura said.

"No, I cant use it, the whole point of you escaping is so you don't have go through that." Eden paused. "Dad is going to be leaving on a mission in a few days, the reason we haven't seen so much of him is because he's preparing. He cant leave Kabuto here without some confidence that things will be fine here."

Sakura was thinking about something. She knew there was something important missing from their plan.

"My father seems to know everything I do, he'll probably end up using the sedatives on me." Eden said, voicing Sakura's concern. "We have to build a temporary hideout not far from here. I'll cover for you tonite and you sneak out and make one." She told Sakura.

She looked at Eden like she was crazy. "Why me?!"

Eden rolled her eyes. "If I'm sedated we wouldn't be able to get very far, and If I make the hideout you wouldn't be able to find without my help and I'll be loopy and that's definitely not helpful."

Eden stood and stepped out of the pool.

"Well I'm going to grab the journals and go talk to Kabuto." She told Sakura as she slipped her shirt over her head and finished dressing.

Eden went her and Sakura's room and grabbed Kabuto's journals. She was leaving when she noticed a note on her side table.

She wasn't too surprised to find that it was hatemail from Karin. "God! Doesn't she have anything better to do than make my life hell?! Fucking bitch! Aaargh!" she screeched as she stalked from the room.

Kabuto was working at his desk when Eden walked in. She was glaring at him like usual and he just smirked back.

"Need something?" he asked. Eden rolled her eyes as she strode over to his desk. She dropped his journals on top of the pile of his papers.

"I found your journals."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "Where were they?" he asked as he stood up. Eden shrugged.

"I found them in the library, you should really think about keeping them put away, someone could have stolen them."

Kabuto leaned against the front of his desk. "Is that so? How did they get into the library, _Eden._"

Her breathing hitched, she had seen him look at her like that before. She backed towards the door.

"I'll be going now." She turned and ran out the door.

She was holding her head in her hand as she walked back to her room. She sat on her bed and sighed.

"This so bites! I want out of here!" She growled as she flung herself onto her bed.

She grabbed the book she'd been reading before she ran into Orochimaru.

Sakura was walking back to the bathhouse to grab some stuff she left behind. She quickly hid when she saw Kabuto whispering to Karin.

She sneaked closer so she could hear better.

"I don't care if you hate them, just keep an eye on them." She heard Kabuto tell Karin. Sakura rolled her eyes when she heard the young man sigh at Karins whining.

"But they are soo gross! They can't even dress right!" she was saying. Kabuto was getting slightly pissed off now.

"You dress like a fucking whore Karin, they don't want the attention you ask for on a daily basis. Just do as I tell you or you'll really regret it." He threatened as he walked away.

Sakura held her breath until Kabuto left the bathhouse.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Karin said as Sakura grabbed her clothes bag. Sakura rolled her eyes and showed her the bag.

"I left my bag here earlier dumb ass. I just came back to grab it." Sakura hoisted the bag over her shoulder and walked back to her and Eden's room.

"I hate that stupid bitch! And Karin too. Kabuto and her both, they should crawl in a hole and die!" Eden said when Sakura told her story. "Does he really think she'll be able to get info from us? She's so blonde."

Sakura laughed at Eden. No matter how bad things got, Eden always made life seem easy.

"Its so cool to watch your hair react with your mood." Whenever she was in a good mood her bangs changed to electric yellow. A very bright and vibrant yellow, she was learning to control the colors so she could lie about how she felt without Orochimaru being able to tell the difference.

"Well I got you a map while you were back at the bathhouse. Remember the only thing you have to worry about is Kabuto, and he cant do anything to you even if he does catch you. If he does, just say you were sleep walking." Eden smiled. "We just might be able to pull this off."

**A/N:**

**Well how am I doing so far? If im doing good let me know, if im not… I still want to know.**

**I appreciate the reviews and suggestions. I still need help deciding on the Sasuke bit. And I was hoping for someone to couple Eden with.**

**While you contemplate those things, please keep this important question in mind,**

**If a fat chick falls in the forest and no one is there to see it, do the trees still laugh? If you don't feel like reviewing, just tell me what you think would happen in that situation.**

**Later homies!!!**

**Thnx!!! :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**That cant be right!**

"What do you mean he's only going to be gone for less than a week?! He's always gone longer!" Eden was all out of breath after her outburst.

"I meant just that, why did you have plans? It hurts that you always try to avoid me, after all I'm making an effort to get to know you better."

Eden glared at Kabuto. "Why don't you do me a favor. Take your effort and shove it up you're a-…" She was cut off when Sakura burst into the room.

"Ooops! Wrong turn." She smiled shyly.

Eden rolled her eyes, "Don't worry I'll be there in a second." She started to walk towards the door when she stopped and grasped her stomach. Her eyes widened as her hand quickly covered her mouth. She bolted from the room at a fast speed.

Sakura looked at the empty space that just seconds before had been occupied.

She turned and made her way out of the room.

Eden's lunch managed to make it into the toilet. She stood and went to the sink to wash up.

She was leaving the bathroom when a tall guy ran into her. She fell flat on her ass and was not happy about it.

"Watch where you're fucking going, dumb-ass!" she said to the guy as she stood and brushed herself off.

He smiled awkwardly. "My bad, I'm kinda new here, and lord Orochimaru isn't here to help me." He told Eden.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said to that. He looked at her strangely. "Why would you be sorry for my being here?" he asked.

"Well I've been here since before I can remember. I can tell you right now it's not worth whatever he promised you." With that she turned and strode off leaving the young man very confused behind her.

"Well that was weird." Eden said to herself as she grabbed some clothes out of her drawer and headed to the bathhouse. She met Sakura at the entrance.

"It would seem my father found a new guy to come and work for him. He's way too excited about being here."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "His name is Apollo and he's a medic in training. Orochimaru probably told him he could train better here." It was Eden's turn to roll her eyes.

"Apollo? Like the Greek god?" She asked. Sakura nodded.

"Did you get a good look at him? He is amazing with a capital A. He's also really sweet."

Eden looked at her with a mildly amused look. "How long have you known he was here?" she asked the pink haired girl. Sakura shrugged.

"He's only been here for a few days, a week at the most." She stated as she slipped into the water.

Eden was about to follow when Karin came in.

"Kabuto says he needs to talk with you."

Eden looked at her with a bored expression. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"He figured you'd say something like that, and he says to tell you Orochimaru will see to it that you will do as your told the first time." The girl smirked at Eden.

Eden threw her shirt back on, glaring at Karin all the while. She stopped as she neared her.

"Do you enjoy being the bearer of unwanted news?" she asked curiously?

Karin continued to smirk. "If it makes your life miserable then yes."

Eden smiled. "Thought so." She punched the other girl so hard she fell backwards. "Hope that helps our situation."

Kabuto smirked as Eden entered the room cautiously.

"What's the matter? Don't trust me?" he asked as she closed the door behind herself. She just glared at him dully.

"What the fuck do you want Kabuto? I hate you and think that all this therapy bullshit is annoying."

Kabuto looked at her. "So feisty. Don't get so mad, its not good for your condition." He told her.

Eden's attitude faltered a bit. She gulped.

"W-what condition?" she managed after a moment.

He smiled darkly. "Feeling sick lately? Missed something important?" he hinted.

Eden's breathing hitched. "That- It cant- I couldn't be!" She sank into the nearest chair.

Kabuto cleared his throat. She looked at him and her face blanched. He was gloating! She felt sick again. She covered her face in her hands.

"It's ok Eden. For once Orochimaru will think you did something right." He whispered into her ear.

Tears made their way down her face but she just sat there immobilized by the shock.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, and that seemed to wake her up.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she jolted out of her seat. "This is all you fucking fault Kabuto! I don't want your child!! Get it out!" she screamed at him. "I want this thing out of me!"

He didn't listen instead he pinned her against the wall.

"I don't think so Eden. You see, Orochimaru wanted this, he told me to do this to you. For what, I have no clue, but if anything happens to the kid now, he'll kill me and you." He told her.

"You think I give a fuck if you die?! I want to die! All the humiliation you and my father put me through has made me think of nothing but death!" She snarled. "Instead of violating me, you and Orochimaru should have just told me that was all I had to do to gain his appreciation! I would have done it willingly to avoid all the shit you put me through you bastard!" she yanked her arms away from him.

Kabuto looked at her with murder in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." She told him. "Don't ever come near me again. You do and I will kill myself."

She held her head in her hands as she walked aimlessly through the underground.

Sakura was starting to get worried. Eden could be in trouble and she would never even have a clue. She was looking around when she noticed the new guy.

"Hey! You! I need your help!" Sakura shouted. The guy made his way over to her.

"You need help with what?" he asked. Sakura stood there catching her breath.

"You're Apollo right? My friend is missing and I really need to find her." She looked at the man closely.

Like Eden, he had a strange tattoo on his shoulder blade.

"What does she look like?"

Sakura quickly ran a description by him. His eyes lit up as he remembered something.

"I think I ran into her earlier, she has quite a temper." He told the pink haired girl.

"I wouldn't doubt it, I really need to find her, she could be in trouble."

Apollo nodded and went on his way.

Sakura took off down the hall towards Kabuto's office. He looked quite shocked to see her in there for a second time that day.

"Anything I can help you with, little blossom?" Sakura glared at him.

"Where is she Kabuto? I can't find her anywhere." She demanded to know. Kabuto looked at an item in his hand boredly. "This might help you but I want it back." He said. He tossed the device to Sakura. She looked at it and noticed it was a tracking device. She looked at Kabuto with disgust and race back out of the room. She looked at the device and frowned. Eden was hiding in the basement.

Apollo was already heading towards the basement when he stopped suddenly. His head began to get fuzzy. He headed towards the source. Once he was in the basement he followed the sounds of someone crying.

"Anyone down here?" he called into the darkness. No one answered. "Eden?"

Eden heard her name and looked up. She recognized the voice. "Get away from me! Just leave me alone." She shouted at the intruder.

He looked at the stairs hesitantly. "your friend, the pink haired girl, she asked me to help look for you. She seemed pretty upset." He smiled slightly when he heard her curse and walk his way. "Why were you down here?"

She glared at him. "I was having a mental breakdown. It happens everytime something in my life gets fucked up." She walked past him towards the stairs. He followed.

Orochimaru, Kabuto, and a very uneasy Sakura were waiting for them as they came up. Orochimaru spoke first.

"Well my dear Eden, did you have fun with your little escapade? Also Kabuto told me of your condition. I'm glad you've finally done something right." He turned and strode away. Eden looked like she was about to cry. Kabuto smirked. "If anything happens now, you'll be the one who gets punished."

Eden glared at him, a single tear had made its way down her cheek. "This is all your fault Kabuto!" she snarled at him.

Kabuto just smiled. "I don't believe you've been properly introduced to my cousin," Kabuto put his arm around Apollo. "Eden this would be Apollo."

Eden smirked. "Wow, you guys don't look that much alike Kabuto." She glared at them both. "You both can do everyone here a favor, go fuck yourselves."

She grabbed Sakura.

Once they were in their room, Eden threw a book at the wall.

"Fuck! That stupid bastard! I cannot believe Orochimaru did this to me!" she screamed.

Sakura kept her cool. "What happened today?" Eden sank to the floor.

"I'm pregnant with Kabuto's child."

Sakura almost vomited. "Eden, I'm so sorry," the other girl cut her off.

"Don't be, my father is leaving tonite. Your still going to escape. But I have to stay here. I stole another map for you. It the village that you came from. Someone will recognize you. They'll take you in. if not go to the central tower, the leader of the village will spend most of their time up there."

"But, I cant- he," Eden cut her off again.

"Orochimaru will never know, I'll take care of things here." She smiled sadly. "Im sorry Sakura."

**A/N:**

So? What do you guys think? Am I doing good? Bad? Do the trees laugh?

Please review and/or vote on the Sasuke thing!

Thank you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Hated memories**

**A/N:**

**Has everything to do with the title. If stuff doesn't make sense that's ok, it'll make sense later…I hope. Enjoy!**

_Eden had trouble sleeping that night. She sat up and listened as something moved inside her room._

"_W-who's there?" she said quietly in the shadows._

_A tall figure seemed to materialize from within the darkness._

"_Dad?"_

_Orochimaru sat next to her on the bed. Eden felt a sudden uneasiness, but pushed it aside._

"_What's wrong Eden? Something bothering you?" Orochimaru asked as he brushed her hair from her face. Eden forgot that her hair could betray her emotions, it was a pale sickly green, matching the current feeling in her stomach. "Why are you here?" she asked him as she scooted away from him._

_He smirked at that, "that's no way to talk to the only person who's ever cared for you my dear." He grabbed her wrist._

_Eden twisted her hand but he wouldn't let go. "Please, your hurting my arm! Let go!" her heart was pounding, something wasn't right here._

_She flinched as he lightly touched her curse mark, the one he gave her when he found her. "What are you doing?" she whispered as his other hand ghosted down her other arm to her wrist._

_She looked into his eyes and wanted to vomit. The look in his eyes was so dark she almost choked. He pushed her flat against the bed, her hands beside her head. She felt a cold chill settle over her. She tried to pull away but his grip was iron tight and she couldn't get her hands free. She blanched as he pulled small braided rope from his pocket._

_He quickly fastened both of her hands to the bedpost. Her eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing?! Untie me now!" she cried._

_Orochimaru shook his head. "I've taken care of you, fed you, clothed you and kept you safe all your life haven't I Eden? I just want you to return the favor now that you're of age."_

"_I didn't ask for you to take care of me! You chose to! I never knew you would want me to do this!" she strained against the bonds but failed. This was so not good._

"_Struggle all you want my dear Eden, it will only hurt you." He told her quietly. She gasped as he pulled a blade from a sheath._

"_What are doing?! " she twisted in the rope, burning her arm badly. She winced as he drew the blade against her collarbone, breaking the skin. He leaned over her and licked the wound. She shifted underneath of him and realized her legs were still free._

_She looked and saw that if she did this right, she could push him off of herself._

_She brought her leg up slowly._

_Orochimaru smiled darkly. "Not a wise move Eden." He said as he grabbed her leg. He pulled it away from it position. After doing so he was situated directly between her legs. His hand was on her thigh and started inching upwards._

_She tried to kick her leg away from him but he held her tight. He took hold of the knife and cut the straps of her pajama top. She was breathing erratically. This couldn't be happening! He was going to force her and there was nothing she could do!_

_He leaned down and bit her neck. She shrieked at the flash of pain._

His other hand was still making it way up her leg, slowly but surely. He stopped when he reached the bottom hem of her short shorts. He placed his hand on her hip where the band was. He smiled again and his lips crashed down on hers. She twisted her head away from him but he grasped her hair and forced her to face him.

"_Don't be like that now Eden." He kissed her again and this time her forced her mouth open and pushed his tongue inside. _

_Eden was desperate and wasn't sure what to do, so she bit down on his tongue. Orochimaru pulled back with an animalistic growl. He hit her hard. Eden felt as though someone had taken a sledgehammer to her head. She was still feeling dizzy when Orochimaru discarded her shorts. She tried wiggling away from him as he played with the band of her panties._

"_Now what should I do with you for that little move you pulled earlier my dear? Should I be gentle, or just take you roughly?" his face twisted sadistically as he slowly pulled her last piece of clothing down. He cast aside the knife when he had successfully gotten rid of her clothing._

"_Get it through your head, you're not escaping me my dear. I intend to have you this night."_

_He removed his shirt and pants, but left his boxers on. _**(A/N: don't judge me here, I'm one of those girls who prefer that guys wear boxers. Most girls I kno do too.)**

_Eden gasped as he slipped one of his fingers inside of her. He smirked above her. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying. She didn't want this! Why wouldn't he just leave her alone?! He pumped his finger in and out of her in a steady pace, she just wanted to vomit._

"_Stop! Please! Leave me alone, I didn't ask for this!!" she cried. He ignored her and forced a second finger inside of her. she cried out. "No!" he pulled his fingers out slowly._

_He kissed her neck where the curse mark was._

_He removed the last of his clothing and was hovering over Eden's frightened form._

_He leaned close to her, whispering quietly in her ear. "You are now mine." He said._

_Eden suddenly screamed as he swiftly pushed himself inside of her, tearing her barrier. He didn't even flinch at her abrupt scream, he pushed until his entire length was inside of her. He shivered with pleasure at the feeling of her womanhood around him._

_Eden clenched her teeth together as tears streamed down her face. She cried out again when he pulled out but left the tip inside. Her body wasn't prepared for this, SHE wasn't ready for this! He slammed back inside of her._

_She shrieked when he continued to push into and pull back out of her. He grunted and panted in pleasure as he felt her wall so tight around his member._

_He spasmed and released inside of her._

_He untied her, then stood and dressed himself. The second Eden was free she scrambled off the bed and vomited on the floor. She coughed ridding herself of the nausea that washed over her in waves._

_Orochimaru placed his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away._

"_Don't fucking touch me, you sick bastard! Don't ever touch me again." She growled at him._

_Orochimaru struck her again. "Learn your place, and I won't touch you again."_

_The next day after her encounter with Orochimaru, Eden had withdrew from everyone, she sat in a corner of the main study which was accessible by everyone with her knees drawn up to her eyes. Karin walked up to her._

"_I know what happened last night, I'm glad Orochimaru did that to you. Your such a bore, you never like having fun so its about time you got laid."_

_Eden's hair blazed._

_She looked at her boredly and began drawing a design on the floor in front of her._

_Karin kicked her in the leg. "Bitch I'm talking to you!"_

_Eden smiled darkly as she made a hand sign and Karin's face blanched. She grasped her throat. She was clawing at whatever it was to let go._

_Eden was standing in front of her now, watching with sick anticipation as Karin's eyes bulged and her skin changed colors._

_Kabuto walked in and saw what was happening. "Eden!" he shouted. Her eyes shifted to him and her hold over Karin broke._

_He grasped her by her shoulders and shook her. "What the hell where you thinking?! You could have killed her!"_

_Eden looked at Kabuto, "Do you think I really give a fuck if she dies?!" she shrieked. Kabuto noticed the seal on her curse mark was broken. a small dark smile formed on his lips. She yanked herself away and ran from the room._

_She locked herself in the bathroom and pulled the knife Orochimaru had used to get rid of her clothes last night._

_She drew the blade across her wrist, all the way up to her elbow. She made an X on her wrist closest to her hand and sliced the way up her arm as well. She sat on the floor and waited for the darkness to come._

_Kabuto busted the door in. "Shit!" she heard him shout and begin to work on her arm, healing and mending the skin. She felt lightheaded and she passed out._

_When she awoke she was chained to floor, her feet and her hands._

_She looked around and almost screamed. There were dead bodies everywhere._

"_Where the hell am I?!" she shouted as sobs choked her voice. She jolted as she heard Orochimaru's voice in the shadows._

"_Don't worry, it will all be over shortly."_

_Orochimaru turned to Itachi and smiled darkly._

"_I need you to make sure she doesn't pull another stunt like she did earlier. Do what you have to." He told the elder Uchiha. Itachi shook his head._

"_Why don't you just seal the mark again? You could delay the meeting with her father that has to come eventually. If you allow her to go on like this, she could end up killing you." Orochimaru smiled._

"_For years I've been suppressing her power with that seal. Last night I broke it as well, I want her to show me the true power I know she has, without damaging the others." _

_Kabuto spoke up. "Karin doesn't exactly have much of an ability, she wouldn't be much of a loss."_

_Orochimaru shook his head._

"_You just don't want her to keep attempting to seduce you." Kabuto shuddered._

_Itachi spoke then. "I don't think I should do this, I hate you Orochimaru, you've destroyed this young girls life, why should I help?"_

"_Because you owe me this one boy."_

_Itachi shook his head and went over to the girl._

_Eden looked up as she heard footsteps approach her, afraid that Orochimaru had come back._

"_Hello little one." The voice said quietly. It was a soft voice, kind but sad._

_Eden started crying. _

"_Please, help me! Don't leave me here with him!" she pleaded quietly. "Don't let him hurt me again!"_

_Itachi shut his eyes. This wasn't good. He opened his eyes and stepped forward, into the light._

"_Look into my eyes Eden." He commanded softly. Eden looked into his eyes._

_Suddenly everything was different, she thought she was dreaming but when she pinched herself it hurt._

"_What is this place?!" she shouted. A loud voice echoed through the empty space. It was the one from earlier._

"_Eden, the jutsu you used is forbidden, for the next twenty four hours, you will suffer the same jutsu."_

_Orochimaru smiled with sick pleasure as he watched Eden's reaction to the jutsu's affect._

"_Lord Orochimaru, how did she know that particular jutsu?"_

_Orochimaru looked at him. "It's one of the mist jutsus, her father, Hidan, knows them. They're in her blood."_

_It went on for what seemed like days, but it was only about three minutes._

_Itachi caught the young girl as she fainted. He laid her down and kissed her forehead._

_He went back to join Orochimaru and Kabuto._

"_You're a sick bastard, I will never do this for you again." He seemed to fade as he walked into the darkness._

_Kabuto looked towards Orochimaru. "I think he was serious." He stated._

_Orochimaru shook his head. "No he wasn't, he will come unless he wants me to go after his young brother."_

**A/N:**

**Well how was it? Did you enjoy it? Let me know. Be sure to vote too!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**I hate you.**

Sakura and Eden were in the library, looking up stuff on all the other villages.

"I have bad news." Sakura spoke up, breaking the silence. Eden looked at her curiously.

"Like what?" she asked, her eyes not leaving some copies of previous peace treaties between Konoha and Sound.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Orochimaru is sending Karin and her pals on this surveillance mission instead of going himself, Kabuto has also given up on getting her to spy on us."

Eden's jaw dropped. "Fuck that!" She reached over to Sakura's side and picked up another document.

"Orochimaru thinks I'm up to something, so he's just trying to trick me. He keeps putting off his leaving to see if I'll freak out."

Sakura looked up at the door and glanced at Eden. The other girl turned to see who was there and quickly stood. Apollo quickly made his way to them.

"What are you guys up to?" he asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. Eden glared at him and left.

He looked at Sakura with a confused look. She smiled apologetically.

"It's not really you, she hates that you're related to Kabuto." She explained to him.

He just shrugged it off. "What exactly did he do to her to make her hate him so much?" Sakura looked down at the floor.

"He does things to her Apollo, she's never been treated right."

His eyes darkened. "You mean he rapes her." This was a statement not a question.

Sakura nodded. "She's so afraid of letting people close, we've been roommates for nearly a year and it was only earlier this week she made any efforts to be friends. She still thinks I'm annoying."

He shrugged at this. "My brother ran away about a year ago, I needed more training to become a medic, and my cousin was the only person I could think of to help me."

"Who's your brother?" Sakura asked.

"You'll laugh."

She shook her head. "I promise I wont."

Apollo took a deep breath, "His name is Adonis." Sakura smiled.

"You both are named after Greek gods? That's creative." Apollo looked at her sheepishly.

"My mom thought we were perfect, hence the names." He paused. "Look if it helps her any, I know a lot about my about my cousin that could be of use to her."

Sakura thought about that. Orochimaru kept putting off his mission. If Apollo could get into their circle, he could give them the pointers that even Eden would never been able to get.

"I'll talk to her but don't hold your breath."

He smiled and began putting the scrolls and documents away until he came across an older scroll.

_Wonder what Eden would want with these dark jutsus; she doesn't know how to use them does she?_ He wondered as he looked over the scroll. His eyes widened as he saw the stuff it required to master the arts.

"Sakura, come check this out real quick." She wandered over there. Her eyes widened as well when she saw.

"You don't think she was actually going to use these do you? I mean would she even be able to? Don't you have to be from that religious group in the Mist to use these kinds of jutsu's?" Sakura sounded worried.

Apollo shook his head. "The can also just be descendants of them. If her parent or parents were really loyal to the religion, they probably went through a ceremony that affected her Jutsu abilities."

The pink haired girl looked down.

"Lets go, we can keep researching in my room, Eden will come back shortly."

She and Apollo headed to her room.

After hurrying from the library, Kabuto pulled Eden into his study.

"What the hell do you think your doing?! I have to go." She freaked when her pushed her against the wall.

"Hey! Be careful of the baby asshole!"

he smirked.

"Actually it was false alarm."

She glared at him. "Good, I didnt want to have your stupid child anyway! Now let me go!"

He punched her hard in the face. She slumped against the wall as the shock took over. She shook her head. "Let me go!" another punch.

He slammed her against the wall again. She cried out and sank to the floor and curled up into a ball.

He kicked her repeatedly. After he was finished, he yanked her up by her hair.

"Now wasn't that refreshing?" he asked her darkly.

She spat in his face. "Fuck you!"

He hit her hard once again. She slumped to the floor.

A few hours later when Sakura looked at the clock she became nervous.

"I wonder where Eden is, she's never been pissed off this long before." She looked at Apollo.

"Maybe she's still just walking around." He suggested. As soon as he said these words she walked into the room. Sakura gasped. Edens lip was bleeding again and she grasped her ribcage.

"What the hell did he do to you?!"

Eden looked at her defeatedly, "He pulled me into his office, told me I wasn't really pregnant, and proceeded to beat me til I passed out. Stupid bitch ass mother fucker!" She screamed as she threw a book at wall.

"Why the hell are you here?!" she screamed at Apollo.

He looked at her. "I was researching with Sakura, you really had her worried." She glared at him.

"Why the hell do you care?" she crossed her arms.

"I'm not like my cousin Eden, I can actually act like a human."

She looked at him. "That doesn't mean a thing to me, I'd probably still hate you even if I trusted you."

He smiled good heartedly. "I could deal with that."

Sakura looked at Apollo with a curious look. She was starting to form an idea.

"Well Apollo, I'm tired and Eden really needs rest, so we'll meet with you tomorrow." He waved to them and Eden caught herself waving back as he left.

When he was gone Sakura turned to her.

"You know he likes you Eden, I can tell." Sakura sat on her bed. Eden looked away.

"Well good for him." Sakura looked closely at Eden and laughed.

"I can't even mention him without you blushing! You like him too."

Eden looked down.

It was true. She liked him but it could never work. He was nice, she had to give him that, but she didn't think she could ever fully trust him. Besides he could do better. Orochimaru made it a point to tell her how much of a failure she was all the time.

"So what? Sure he's cute, but it won't work so don't even think about it." She gave Sakura a meaningful look. Sakura just laid on her bed.

"Go to sleep Eden, you need to rest so you can heal."

Eden laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. For once as she fell asleep she didn't feel afraid of what tomorrow would bring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**Saying goodbye**

Apollo was jarred awake when Kabuto threw a book at him. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"What the hell was that for?"

Kabuto just smirked at him. " Time to get up kid. We have work to get done." He left the room. Apollo threw a clean shirt on and followed Kabuto.

"It's four in the morning, why do we have to be up so early?" he asked. Kabuto entered a code and a door leading to a downstairs room opened up.

As they desended the steps, Kabuto spoke up. "Sometimes being awake early, helps give you an advantage over the rest of the day." That was his explaination.

Apollo shrugged in acknowledgement.

"I guess that makes sense. Doesn't help my brain, but its not like you care." Kabuto ignored his sarcasm.

"Don't be an ass, Apollo. You came to me, so take it or leave it."

He just raised an eyebrow. "Me? Be an ass? Never."

They made a turn and entered another door.

Eden and Sakura woke up at around nine that morning.

Eden sat up and groaned. "Come on Sakura, we have work to do today." Sakura rolled over and pulled the covers up over her head.

"I said get up." Eden threw a pillow at her. Sakura said something but the blanket muffled it.

Eden looked at the cacooned girl. "Say what?"

She poked her head out of the blanket. "I said fuck you. Now go away." She pulled her head back in.

Eden stood and walked over to her bed. She looked at her for a moment and went into the bathroom.

She quietly filled a cup with the ice cold water and walked back to Sakura.

"Get up or you'll regret it."

Sakura just groaned. Eden shrugged and yanked the blanket off. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the cup.

"Good morning sunshine." Eden said as she dumped the contents on the other girl. Sakura shrieked.

"Aww, look, you're up now. You should put some dry clothes on."

Sakura glared at her. "I hate you." Eden smirked.

"I love you too, now get dressed." She walked over to the closet. "Get dressed now or I'll pick your clothes too."

Sakura jumped out of bed, grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom.

"Glad we see things my way." Eden said as Sakura ran past.

"We're done now," Kabuto told Apollo. "So, just out of curiousity, where's your brother?"

Apollo looked away. "He ran away about a year ago. He couldn't stand our stepdad."

Kabuto looked at him strangely. "Stepdad? Your mom remarried?"

Apollo nodded. "Well if we're done, I'll be heading back now." He turned and walked out of the room.

Kabuto follwed him this time.

Eden and Sakura were headed back to the library when they ran into Apollo and Kabuto.

Eden looked away to avoid eye contact with Kabuto. Apollo and Sakura noticed both noticed this.

"Well Kabuto, I promised the girls I would help them look for good stuff to read in this place. So we'll be seeing you."

He pulled the girls into the library with him. "I'm sorry guys, he was going to follow me around all day if I didn't tell him we were just going to be reading all day."

Sakura smiled. "That's fine, besides if he wanted to join, Eden could have came up with an excuse."

Eden was sitting in a chair. She looked at he and raised an eyebrow.

The cut on her lip had been cleaned, and there was a slight bruise under her left eye. She picked up another one of the ancient scrolls and began reading it.

Sakura walked over to her. She put the scroll down.

"Can I help you with something, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head, "What are you reading?" she asked her. Eden shrugged.

"Just some older scrolls with even older jutsus. She stated and began reading again. Sakura walked back to the shelves.

Apollo joined her. "So she's reading the scrolls again huh? If it bothers you so much let her know."

Sakura shook her head. "She would just retreat back into the shell she's been working so hard to escape. I wont do that to her." Apollo pulled a small notebook from his back pocket. "I copied some stuff from Kabutos journal, the one he always keeps with him, it has stuff on orochimaru's schedule. He left for a mission early this morning." Sakura's jaw dropped. He looked at her weird. "You ok?"

She walked over to Eden. When she reached her, she whispered into her ear.

"Fuck!" She cursed loudly as she grabbed up her scrolls and motioned for Apollo to follow them.

She pulled the two others through the corridors.

She practically threw them into the room. She slammed the door behind herself. "Ok, let's get this figured out. Sakura this may be our only chance to get you out of here. Apollo, since you offered your assistance, your going to make sure she gets out of here safely." She snatched the copied journal from Apollo's hands and opened it.

"So if he went on that survailence mission where did Karin and them go?" she turned the page. "Dammit! He knew I was up to something, he had no intention of sending them on that mission, he wanted me to prove myself guilty."

Apollo grabbed the journal back. "Lets not get ahead of ourselves, why should I help you? I don't want this coming back to bite me in the ass." He was putting the journal back in his pocket when Eden threw him to the ground and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Look, you little punk! That girl is in danger here, I've gone through shit to prevent bad things from happening to her. She is the only friend I have and though this may not surprise you, she's the only one I trust right now. Im not going to let her be used by Orochimaru and Kabuto." She stood and brushed herself off. "Whether you like it or not, you're part of this."

Apollo sat up and looked at her. "Fine I'll help, but we have to get it done as soon as night comes."

Sakura just stood there. "What about Kabuto? He still makes his rounds when Orochimaru is gone."

"I'll cover for you. I'll cause a distraction, he wont notice your gone." Eden picked an imaginary speck off her sleeve.

Sakura smiled. "I'll get ready then."

That night Apollo led both of the girls to front gate.

"Well Sakura, I hope you remember me and stay out of trouble, please. I don't want to go through this just to have you back again." A tear slid down her cheek as she pulled the young girl close. Sakura hugged her back.

"I'll be seeing you Eden." Sakura said as she and Apollo disappeared into the night.

She went back into the forever-darkening Institute.

A few hours after they had left, Eden got bored and broke into Kabuto's study.

She was looking through his desk, when suddenly she felt someone walk up behind her. She inhaled sharply when Kabuto pressed a blade to her throat.

"W-what are you doing here Kabuto? I thought you were asleep." She hissed as he pressed the blade harshly into her neck, breaking the skin.

"Well you thought wrong. Why do I always find you in my study? Do you want me to dothings to you? That's what I think." Eden snarled. "well I guess _you_ thought wrong this time, I was just looking through your old files, curiousity I guess." She stiffened as his free hand made it way to the top of her pants. He hooked his thumb in the band. His lips grazed her bare neck.

"Quit it Kabuto!" he pulled the knife away from her neck and turned her around.

"Come on babe, let loose for once. You'll enjoy it, I promise." He pushed her against the desk. He used the knife and cut at her top. She slapped at his hand.

"Knock it off! Let me go!" she was struggling to fight him off. Her long hair came undone and fell into her face. Kabuto grabbed her hair.

She tried pulling away but he held firm. "See you're just weak. You can never win." He quickly flicked the knife and cut the rest of her top off. He threw her to the ground and was beating her.

She felt him touching her and covered her head, as she waited for him to do what he always did, but she didn't feel anything. She heard someone walk over to her and she cowered.

The person placed a jacket over her. She looked up and saw Apollo. He knelt down in front of her.

"Eden, are you ok? He's knocked out,I promise I won't let him hurt you." He was shocked when she suddenly buried her head in his shoulder. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. He smiled softly when he heard her next words.

"Thank you."

**A/N:**

**Too fast? Let me know. I need ideas all you peoples. And please vote on the Sasuke thing, his part is coming soon.**

**Anyway let me know if you liked it, if you don't, please let me know. I need critisim and praise!**

**See ya next chapter!**

**Btw: Christmas is coming up and I won't have daily acess to a computer for a week or two but I'll try my best. Enjoy! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

**Bad idea**

A/N: sorry but I'm slightly fast-tracking this, if you get lost, review or message me. Oh and I need ideas!

When Eden awoke the next morning she almost cried. Sakura was gone, Apollo rescued her from being raped again, and when Orochimaru came back she'd probably get the isolation cell. She mentally slapped herself. She blushed as she thought of how Apollo found her. She had to talk to him but she didn't want to face him right then.

She grabbed a towel and clean clothes and headed towards the bathhouse.

She was drying her hair when Karin waltzed in. Eden mumbled some obscene remark about her under her breath.

"Where's the little pink haired slut at? Couldn't handle it here?" Karin piped up. Eden just continued drying her hair.

"Are you going to answer me?" Eden shook her head. Karin couldv'e blown smoke out of her ears, she was that pissed. "Your nothing but a stupid whore anyway, I cant believe any of the guys like you, your ugly too."

Eden walked up to to the other girl til they touched noses.

"You are one stupid skank, the only reason I haven't wasted you yet is because my dad would place me in solitary and you're not worth three days of abuse. And I don't know where Sakura is. We had a disagreement and she hasn't come to talk to me." Eden picked up her towel. "And before you say another word. I hate your guts and hope you go through everything I've had to and I hope you burn in hell." She pulled her hair into a messy bun and walked away, another tear falling.

Apollo mentally slapped himself. How could he have been so stupid? He knew something bad would happen if he left, it was bad enough she was almost raped, but it was the fact his cousin was the one attempting to rape her. _Damn you Kabuto!_ he heard someone move behind him, he whipped around to see who it was.

"Eden?"

She grimaced when he said her name. "I wanted to thank you again, for helping me last night. I don't know what I was thinking," she was grasped her left arm and bit her lip before continuing. "I wanted Sakura out of here so Kabuto and my father wouldn't do to her what they did to me." She choked as the tears fell.

"I have no one now, I gave up the only friend I had to protect her. I never wanted to let anyone in, but I trusted her and it felt good to take care of someone, not just myself. She's like the child I'll probably never have." She dropped her head and turned to walk away. Apollo jumped and grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait! Eden, you can trust me, I won't hurt you."

Eden turned to him. "You don't know that." She looked up at him.

He dipped his head close to hers. "Let me prove it to you." He kissed her softly. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. She touched her lips with her fingertips. She couldn't find a word to say.

"I won't hurt you Eden," he repeated. "Even the protecters needs someone to watch over them. What my cousin does is wrong and I wont let him do that to you anymore." She shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever be able people and if I do it would never last long," Apollo smiled sadly and stepped back.

"Don't leave me Apollo, Please." She pleaded quitely. Eden placed her hands on his chest and he tilted her face towards his. He kissed her again and this time she kissed back. She wound her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He obliged and held her close.

Someone behind them coughed annoucing their presence. They pulled apart and turned to the source.

Kabuto was leaning against the doorframe.

"Well isnt this just touching, sadly, you cant have her, you see she belongs to Orochimaru."

Eden looked stricken but she put on a brave front.

"I don't belong to Orochimaru and I don't belong to you, I belong to no one." She was shaking and Apollo noticed but didn't say anything. Kabuto walked slowly up to them both. "Tell that to Orochimaru." He dared her.

"I have."

"And what did he do then, Eden?" he smirked when her lip tremble. He stepped closer. Apollo cut him off but Kabuto just pushed him aside.

"What did he do to you Eden? Don't you remember?" Kabuto asked her.

Her head dropped and a sob escaped her throat. "I- I never wanted any of this! He told me I owed him, being here wasn't my choice!" she covered her face with her hands and sank to her knees.

Apollo stepped towards Kabuto.

"That's enough Kabuto! Leave her alone, she doesn't deserve this."

Kabuto glared at the younger man. "Orochimaru will see to it that you get yours for messing with his property."

Eden's head shot up.

"No! Kabuto, don't!" tears were still on her face as Kabuto left the room without another word. She stood shakily and raced from the room, again leaving a very frustrated Apollo standing in her wake.

She slammed the door to her room with a resounding thud.

"Fuck! I am so weak! I let them see me cry again! Fuck you Kabuto! Fuck you Orochimaru! And fuck you, you stupid skank Karin! I hate you all! I hope you all fucking die and rot in hell, you stupid cocksuckin, bitch ass mother fuckers!"

She screamed again and puched the wall. She grabbed her secret box but she didn't just grab the blade.

She reached for the needle and ink as well. She carved a tattoo of a wilted flower on her ankle and used the needle to set the ink. She cried as she put this memory far away in deep recesses of her mind.

She wiped the blood and oozing ink from the ankle and stood. She grabbed her secret journal and drew the flower inside, she wrote the meaning next to it as well as the memory.

_Wilted flower- losing what you just had._

_I lost my first and only friend as well. I also lost the first guy I had feelings for. I have cried for my last time._

She closed the book and smiled.

She walked into Apollo's room. She saw him lying on the bed. She wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Apollo, get up!" she hissed at him. He jumped. "What the hell?!" he fell off the bed when started and was rubbing his head "What do you want? You ran out on me earlier, you do plan on explaining right?"

She glared at him. "Yep. I hate you. Anyway what happened earlier is going to get you in some serious trouble. Orochimaru, he, the only reason Kabuto is allowed to do whatever he wants because my dad says he can." Apollo was taken aback. "Orochimaru is your father?!" He was shocked.

"Not exactly, my mother died when I was born and my father never wanted me, so Orochimaru adopted me." She ran her hand nervously through her hair. "When he finds out what happened between us, he's going to hurt you."

The young man stood up. "What happened between us was nothing for him to get anal about. He probably won't even care." Once the words were out of his mouth, he regreted them. "Eden, I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"No, no. It's fine. Its also true. Orochimaru doesn't care about me, what kind of guardian lets his number one worker rape his supposed daughter." She bit her lip nervously. "He's going to notice she's missing."

Apollo shook his head. "You are so bi-polar. It'll be fine."

Eden seemed lost in thought for a few minutes so when she spoke, he was startled for a second.

"It'll be better for us both if we forget what happened between us." She stated, going back to their previous conversation.

"Kabuto is going to hurt you, and he'll keep hurting me again and again as long as Orochimaru says he can."

She walked away.

A/N:

**Well I guess you could tell that was fucking lame, sorry, I have writers block but if I keep pushing it, it'll heal. Oh and its kinda just a filler anyway, Let me know how bad you thought it was.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

**Fuck life.**

Eden hadn't left her room for two days. Kabuto was in his study when Orochimaru returned.

"So Kabuto, how did they all behave?" he asked quietly.

Kabuto smirked. "Eden and Sakura haven't been talking lately and Eden won't come out of her room. Also I caught Apollo and Eden making out in my study."

Orochimaru smiled slyly at this. "Does this upset you Kabuto?" he asked. Kabuto shook his head. Orochimaru smirked. "I think it does. But that's fine." He stepped towards the door. "I'll go talk to Eden."

Eden was getting dressed when she heard a knock on her door. "Just a minute," she called out as she finished putting on her tank top and pulled the individual sleeves on. She gasped when she opened the door.

"Dad? When did you get back?" she asked. He pushed her bangs away from her face.

"Just a little while ago, Where's Sakura?" he asked.

Eden shrugged. "We had a fight and we haven't spoken to eachother in a few days." She said remorsefully.

He smiled gently. "How is the pregnancy going?" Eden turned her face away. "Kabuto said it was a false alarm."

Orochimaru frowned. Why hadnt Kabuto told him? He smirked and placed his hands on Eden's shoulders.

"That's disappointing." He said as he walked away.

Edens head dropped. She stepped away from the door and slowly closed it.

Orochimaru walked back to Kabuto's study.

"Why didn't you tell me her pregnancy was false?" Kabuto shrugged. "Simple. She can't carry, something happened during her first or second time. She is unable to keep a child full term. She must have been stressed when I took the test, which would explain the hormone imbalance."

Orochimaru nodded his head in agreement. "Send for Apollo." Kabuto quickly stood, bowed and did as told. He smirked and went for Eden.

Eden and Apollo looked at eachother with a confused expression as Orochimaru entered the room.

"whats wrong father? Did we do something?" Eden asked.

Orochimaru smiled. "Of course not my dear Eden, in fact, I've decided that you and Apollo are going to travel and spy for me in the land of the Leaf. Come up with a cover and I'll give the plans over to you."

Eden's jaw dropped. "You would actually trust me with this?" she asked suspiciously. Kabuto's jaw dropped when he heard the answer.

"Of course, even more than Kabuto." He paused for a moment. "I would like for you two to come up with a realistic cover."

Apollo spoke up. "Entertainers? Traveling siblings? Something inconspicuous." Eden rolled her eyes. "We could take Kabuto and pretend to be slave traders." She glared at Kabuto.

"You just want an excuse to tie me up." He smirked back. Eden growled and tackled him.

"You are such a fucking dumbass! You do realize you haven't drained my chakra in a about two to three fucking weeks!""She slammed him to the ground. he flung her off and stood. "Stupid bitch." He hissed.

Eden's eyes darkened. He blanched, her eyes looked like that when she flipped on Karin years ago.

"Come on Kabuto, wanna play?" Orochimaru placed his hand on her neck and made a sign. She screamed as pain seared through her shoulder.

"Bastard! Let me go!" she yanked her arm away and glared at them all. Apollo was stunned. He looked around the room. "I'll be right back."

He raced from the room and bumped into a dark haired boy.

"Who are you?" the dark haired boy's voice was cold.

"Im Apollo, I was just in a meeting with Kabuto and Lord Orochimaru."

"Hn. Watch where you're going from now on." The kid said as he pushed by. Apollo shook his head and walked on.

Eden looked between the two men she hated most. Sadly all her life all she wanted was for Orochimaru to acknowledge her as more than a failure.

"I'm sorry for my outburst. I don't know what happened." She looked downcast. Orochimaru tilted her face to look at his.

"Don't worry about it my dear, Kabuto antagonized you and you reacted." He stroked her hair.

"Go help Apollo."

Eden nodded and left the room. After she was gone, Orochimaru turned to Kabuto.

"It would seem she has become more strong. Have you kept tabs on her progress?" Kabuto figeted.

"Of course Lord Orochimaru. She has gotten pretty far advanced without much training." He paused.

"I found her studing the same arts as her biological father, shortly afterwards three experimental ninja were connection to her, you think?"

Orochimaru shrugged. "Does it matter? Soon, she, Apollo and the little blossom wont be able to protect one another." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My newest spy, Sasuke said he saw Sakura in the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm sending them there to see what happens."

Eden vomited after the encounter. She sat back and groaned. Someone was going to notice sooner or later that Sakura was missing. If she told Orochimaru, she would have to take the blame. She got up and brushed herself off. She washed out her mouth and and looked into the mirror. Shaking her head, she left the room.

"Apollo, have you come up with a cover yet?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Why cant we just let Orochimaru choose? It would be easier."

Eden sighed. "That's what I was thinking." The walked from his room and went to talk to Orochimaru.

"We cant think of a cover. Couldn't we just make it up as we go along?" Eden asked when the met up with Orochimaru.

"That's not how the mission field works Eden. If you plan ahead you have less chances of getting caught." Eden rolled her eyes. "I haven't ever left this facility once my entire life. I know nothing about the mission field." Orochimaru placed his hand on her shoulder.

"And that is exactly why I'm sending you out now. You need some experience." He paused. "Maybe I should send Sakura with you two."

Eden's breath hitched. "Umm, Sakura is missing. We got into a fight and havent spoken for awhile. I haven't seen her for a few days." Orochimaru's lip twitched.

"You remember Eden, that by telling me this you take the blame for it, yes?"

Eden gulped and nodded. It came as a complete surprise when he just smiled.

"Its good to see that your willing to go to such lengths for a girl you find annoying." Orochimaru stated.

Eden nodded. "She is annoying, but she's my friend."

"I am surprised with you Eden. Go to Kabuto's study and get the portfolio on the desk. It has your assignment." Eden eyed him suspiciously. But she bowed and walked out. Apollo followed.

Kabuto smirked. "Sending them out now?" Orochimaru pulled the door open.

"This will be an intresting place without Eden around. Set up a meeting with Pein and Sasori. They will soon have new recruits."

**A/N:**

**Well I do believe that chapter sucked ass.**

**Not my best, but I wasn't really concentrating on it. Sorry guys! Let me know what you think, I would like your ideas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

**Self explanatory**

Apollo had to practically drag Eden through the forest. They had taken care of all the mission arrangements a few says ago so Orochimaru sent them on their way.

"Come on Eden, quit slacking. We have to get there in two days."

Eden punched his face. "What the hell was that for?!" he freaked as he rubbed his jaw. Eden walked past him. "Don't even ask. You're messing up my already fucked up life." He ran up beside her.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" he demanded to know.

"I like you Apollo but in the end it leads no where. Your just- oh whats the word? Expendable? No, that's not right. Anyway, besides that. Once Orochimaru feels you are of no further use to him, he'll kill you. I won't let myself care for anyone knowing that. I already made that mistake with Sakura. Emotions just get in the way." She walked ahead again, her face towards the ground. Apollo stopped.

"Why do you love him?" Eden froze,

"What?" Apollo shook his head. "I said why do love him, when he treats you like that? Why do you want his approval so bad?"

Eden turned to him. " I don't know. He's all I had all my life. Orochimaru was there when I needed him and even when I didn't. I want his approval even though I don't see why. He literally has all of me."

Apollo shook his head. "Just run away! Don't let him find you." She scoffed. "Just shut up ok? I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Don't fight this Eden, it just makes it worse for you." His eyes widened. Eden was in his face in a second.

"I swear to god, you ever, EVER make a comment like that to me again, I will fucking kill you. Kabuto always told me that, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I'm extremely unstable. Just don't talk."

Apollo brushed past her. "We have to find somewhere to sleep tonite." Eden ignored him.

She dropped her bag and pulled out her sleeping mat.

Apollo sighed and followed her example. "You need medication or pot… or both." He got up and walked towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" He paused. "Taking a walk." And he walked away.

Eden placed her head in her hands. She really cared about him and it hurt to be like this, but she couldn't let herself get too attached. Losing people hurt too much.

Sakura smiled as she watched Naruto ask Hinata out. She forced a laugh down as they both blushed profusely. They hugged and waved as he walked back towards her.

"So Naruto, how did that go?" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"She said yes."

Sakura patted him on the back. "I'm happy for you, I need to go home. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved as she walked to her house.

She got to her house and was pulling out her key when something in the shadows moved. She jumped when someone touched her shoulders.

"Sasuke! You scared me! Why are you here?" she put the key into the lock and twisted it.

"Just wanted to come and say hi. Figured you might want to hang out." Sakura opened the door.

"Sure, come on in. would you like to eat here tonite?"

He smirked. "Sure, I have nothing better to do." He stepped inside. She closed the door behind him. She didn't know why but something was kinda off about him. She couldn't tell what but she suddenly had the feeling that being around this boy was not a good idea.

Eden began throwing sticks and dry grass at the fire. A sudden pain ripped through her left arm. She hissed and grabbed her shoulder. She whimpered at the pain. Apollo knelt in front of her.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, his voice both caring and professional.

She pulled the shoulder of her shirt down and he winced.

Her mark was glowing red hot. He felt the heat from a distance away. She suddenly screamed as the mark flared. She slumped against him. He shook his head and laid her on her mat. He placed her blanket over her. He sat by the fire and threw some wood on it. They would be in Kanoha tomorrow.

Back with Kabuto and Orochimaru, they were having an interesting assembly with some of the Akatsuki.

"How many of them?" Pein asked.

Orochimaru smirked. "Four, two are already in Kanoha and two are on their way. I suggest you wait at least a week after they get there to make your move."

Sasori spoke out. "And whats so special about this group of kids?"

"Not kids, and at least one of them has been broken in. there is a young girl who hasn't yet been tested."

Kabuto smiled darkly. Apollo would never be able to have her now.

"My cousins, Apollo and Adonis are very skilled. Apollo as a medic and Adonis as an assassin. Eden is very pleasurable person and the blossom is still innocent."

Sasori and Pein pondered a moment.

We'll be sure we don't miss them Orochimaru, just be sure they live up to your tales." They both disappeared in flash.

"Well Kabuto, that went well. Eden will never be able know a free life."

It was getting late and Apollo was about to go to sleep when he noticed Eden tossing and turning. She kept mumbling in her sleep. His heart stopped when he heard what she was saying.

"_Please don't! dad, please, just stop. I don't want to!" _ she choked back tears. He wiped the ones that had fallen. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

Sakura was getting ready for bed that night when she felt something odd about the house. She just shrugged it off and slept.

Sasuke watched her from the tree outside her bedroom window. Yes, master Orochimaru chose well for him.

**A/N:**

**Okay, that was short but your not writing it so don't complain.**

**I'm in the middle of two other stories so if you want me to continue with this story, Keep me interested with all your reviews!**

**That's the only reason I am still writing this one, because you all like it so much!!! Keep the reviews coming good or bad and Ideas are welcome! ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

**Surprise!**

Eden and Apollo walked into Konoha at around three the next afternoon. Apollo was tired after waking up several time last night to care for Eden and she was just being bitchy the entire morning.

"God! Will you please stop complaining! I can take it anymore!"

Eden smirked. "Doesn't take much to get under your skin now does it?"

Apollo walked ahead of her into a motel.

Eden followed him.

"We're traveling from the Mist and we need a room." Eden told the manager. He went into a back room

Apollo turned to her. "Gonna specify what kind of room, princess?" he asked her sarcastically.

"That's a cute nickname! I'm so going to keep that one!" Apollo just rolled his eyes.

The manager came back. "We have a room but it only has one bed. Is that okay?"

Eden spoke as Apollo opened his mouth.

"That'll be fine thanks." She placed some money on the counter and grabbed the key.

"How is one bed okay?" he asked. As they walked down the hall to their room. She opened the door and threw her stuff down.

"Simple. I get the bed." Apollo raised an eyebrow. "No."

She walked deliberately over to the bed and sat down. Apollo just crossed is arms. "I stayed up all night taking care of you. I want the bed for at least one night." Eden put her nose in the air.

"I don't think so."

"Then we're sharing."

"Oh HELL no." she grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom. He heard the water turn on and he went and laid out on the bed.

He awoke awhile later when she threw cold water on him.

"Sakura told me you did that, but she also told me you gave them a warning." Eden shrugged. "I thought I said something but I must've just thought it." She looked at him innocently. She grabbed his hand. "Lets go! I want to find Sakura."

She dragged him through the town trying to find her. She spotted her coming out of the grocery store.

"SAKURA!!" she shouted jumping up and down drawing, attention to herself. Apollo closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands.

Sakura over and wrapped Eden in a hug.

"Why are you here Eden?! I thought you couldn't run away!"

Eden rubbed the back of her head. "Actually, Dad sent me and Apollo on a mission. Nothing big, just a survey I think."

Sakura grabbed her hand. You guys should come and stay at my house! I have room." Eden smiled. "That would be great."

Eden motioned Apollo over. "You really want to sleep in the bed tonite?" he nodded.

"Sign us out of that motel, we are staying at Sakura's!" she gave him the address then she and Sakura walked to the house.

Once there, Eden began asking questions.

"So how are things? Who have you met? Are there hot guys here?"

Sakura smiled. "Good, I've met several people and yes there are some hot guys here."

Eden wiggled her eyebrows. "So have _you_ met anyone yet?"

Sakura pondered that a moment. "Possibly but he scares me sometimes. He gets so dark and angry easily. He is one of the few still left from the Uchiha massacre."

Eden's jaw dropped. "Did you say Uchiha? Is his name Itachi?!"

Sakura shook her head. "Sasuke, his younger brother. The only one he let live." Eden smacked her forehead. "If you were dating Itachi, that would be so weird. He's hot but he made me miserable! Besides he is older than you by like five years."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Is Itachi the one that made you afraid of the dark?" Eden nodded.

Sakura began cutting up vegetables and putting them into a pan to stir-fry.

"Could you grab those noodles and drain them please? I want this to be done by the time Apollo gets here."

Eden scoffed. Sakura frowned at her. "I thought you liked him."

Eden looked away. "I do! Its just, we have to go back to Orochimaru and he would never allow it and if he did, he would use it to hurt me later."

Sakura placed her hand on her arm. "Would you rather watch him pass you by?" she asked her quietly. Eden bit her lip. She didn't know how to answer that.

They finished up preparing dinner and sat down. Eden and Sakura looked up when they heard the door open. They heard two people talking.

They got up and went to see who it was.

Eden wiped her face with her hands. "There are two of them?!" she looked at who she thought was Apollo but she wasn't sure.

"I'm Adonis. Apollo's twin brother." The one she thought was Apollo said.

She closed her eyes. "How am I supposed to tell which ones which?!" she cried.

"Well, I'm not as, uh, forward as Adonis, you'll be able to tell who is who after spending time with us both."

Adonis smirked. "that I can handle, who wouldn't want to spend time with two beautiful girls?" Sakura rolled her eyes and Eden sat down at her seat.

The guys sat too.

"So Adonis, how did your last mission go?" Sakura asked. He shrugged. "Could've been better, but we finished them, Sai got injured but he's fine, Tsunade healed him."

Eden picked at her food while the others talked. She stood up quietly and left the room.

She walked to the town. She smiled as she saw a young boy run up to his mother. She wanted a family and she wanted to be able to do so with who _she _chose.

She bumped into a surly young man about the same age as Kabuto. He glared at her and she hurried off. Eden walked into the corner bookstore. "Excuse me, but underage kids aren't allowed in here." The store manager told her. She looked at him boredly. "how would you know if I was underage? I'm nineteen, I think that's adult age." The store clerk shook his head but left her alone.

She grabbed Make-out Violence and Make-out Paradise, one and two.

"That will be $45 please." She handed the clerk her money and walked out. She continued her exploration but it was cut short when the man from earlier walked into her path.

_Shit! What the fuck does he want?! _She asked herself as she tried to walk past him but he blocked her path.

_Please tell me I can on more than a two-day streak without being beaten or worse!_

"Can I help you?" she asked sarcastically. He just stood there, in her way. She started backing up when she bumped into another person. Equally scary guy. "I see you guys are having a party, well I hate to be in the way so I'll be on my way." She tried to get away but the first guy grabbed her shirtfront.

"We want you to be with us during our little get together." He told her. She tapped her chin. "I have a problem with commitment, is there a possibility I can get out of this one?" the second guy stepped up closer to her, uncomfortably close to her. "Don't think so, we have a feeling you wont be able to keep quiet when we get to you."

Eden rolled her eyes. "Look, as, uh, fascinating as this sounds. I have places to be." She yanked her shirt away. The first guy smiled discreetly. "Oh that's ok, we'll be seeing you later then." He nodded for his friend to follow. Eden looked around surprised. _Wow, maybe I can go for a longer streak!_ She did a small victory dance in her head.

She walked back to Sakura's house, not noticing the chakra signals of those following her.

Apollo met her at the door.

"You know, if your going to leave, you could at least tell someone."

Eden yawned. "I could care less besides you saw me leave the table, or maybe it was your brother. I really don't know." She stepped inside and went to her room. Apollo looked outside. He could've sworn he felt an unfamiliar chakra in the shadows.

About two days later Eden ended up sleeping in, and Apollo decided to just go by himself. Sakura walked into Eden's room.

"Hey, I'm going to work now, I'll be at the Hokage tower if you need me and Apollo and Adonis went to training ground four."

Eden waved her hand to show she heard. Sakura walked out of the door and to town.

Few hours later Eden finally got up. she felt sick and could barely get up. she didn't even put normal clothes on.

She walked to the kitchen and pulled out some orange juice. As she was pouring a glass, a familiar chakra washed over her. _Oh god, they're back!_

She took off for her room, but her first attacker walk out from inside her room. She ran the other way but as she passed Sakura's room the second attacker grabbed her and dragged her in.

He held her arms behind her as the first guy walked in. he smirked. "Told you we'd see you again."

"You can call me Haru and my associate, Nari."

Eden growled. "What the fuck do you want? All I did was accidentally run into you the other day." She told him. Haru smiled darkly and signaled to his partner.

"My friends are going to be back soon, you should leave while you can." She told him. He made her watch as his friend disappeared. "Actually your friends are busy. And he's going top keep an eye out for me." He said quietly. She backed towards the door and he disappeared too, she was still backing up when she backed into him. "Fuck!" she cried as she ducked away from him. He kept disappearing in front of her and reappearing behind her. She fell down and was crawling away and he was over her quickly.

Eden punched him. He grabbed his jaw and growled. She jumped onto the bed and stood there. He was standing and quickly lunged at her.

He tackled her. She screamed as the air was forced from her. She was shocked and couldn't breathe and he took advantage of her weakened state. He pulled her shirt over head. He was able to get bigger and bigger breathes but he had already thought about that he pinned her arms down at her sides. He leaned down and bit at her neck. Eden freaked. "No! I am not going through this again!" she kicked at him but he just hissed and continued his little twisted game.

She screamed loud.

Apollo had left early from the training field and was just outside the house when he heard Eden scream.

The chakra he had felt earlier that week was back.

He burst into the house and looked around. He didn't see her so he began looking around. He heard her shriek and he busted into Sakura's room and pulled the guy off of her.

Eden was bleeding from her neck. She put pressure on it and stood up. Apollo threw the guy out of the house.

"What the fuck! Just kill him! He'll come back!" she shrieked at him. Apollo pushed her into the house and sat her down.

"I'm not going to kill him and you're not leaving my sight for the rest of time we are here." He dabbed at her neck with a rag.

She hissed in pain. "You know, I think you just wait til my shirt is off before you decide to save me."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Want me to wait until your pants are off too?" Eden smiled. "I just got away from one sex crazed guy, please watch yourself. I don't want to hurt you."

Apollo put his face really close to hers. "I just saved you. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

She laughed. "I can tell that you are Apollo. Your eyes are green and Adonis's are more gray."

Apollo wanted to kiss her but he knew that would be a bad idea. Still the thought was appealing…

_**Come on, you know you want to.**_

_What the fuck! No I don't!_

_**Yes you do, don't lie to yourself… me in particular. I've seen your thoughts.**_

Hey! those were clean. Most of them…

_Leaving._

_**See you in your next thoughts.**_

Apollo forced himself to stand up. he tossed her a shirt. "You should get some real clothes on." He told her.

Eden pulled the shirt over her head. She walked back to her room. She pulled on a black skirt with a red dragon swirling around on it and a red tank top.

She walked out and Apollo was reading one of her books. He spoke to her with out looking up. "you know when you wear skirts, that provides easy access." Eden put her hand on her hip. "Stop talking. Really. You guys get so smug when you rescue someone."

Apollo handed her book to her. "You know that's all porn. Not joking. It even has pictures."

Eden smirked. "Yes, I know. Your point?" Apollo shook his head. "Nothing really, just thought I'd point that out to you."

She walked back into the kitchen and made a sandwich. She came out and sat down with her sandwich and book. Adonis and Sakura came home about then.

"You guys just missed all the excitement." Apollo said as the sat down with them. "It would seem Eden made friends while she was out the other night."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What did you wear to town?" she asked Eden. She shrugged. "I think I wore my hooker apparel but I'm not sure." She said sarcastically. Adonis laughed. "I think I saw you there."

Eden punched him. He winced and rubbed his shoulder.

"I was wearing my green and black outfit." Apollo covered his face, Sakura shook her head, and Adonis was just confused. "Green outfit?"

Sakura suppressed a smile. "It's like the outfit she's wearing now." Adonis looked her over.

"Yes, I can see it now." Apollo threw a pillow at him. "Cool off Adonis." He just winked at Eden.

Sakura and Eden went into the kitchen to prepare for lunch.

**A/N:**

**Well that came out pretty good! Your reviews are so uplifting and make me want to continue writing this story.**

**If you tell me something you would like to happen in this story, I would try my best to fit it in.**

**Ideas and Burns are welcome!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

**This is completely fucked!**

Eden and Apollo were getting ready to head back to Orochimaru when suddenly a blonde haired guy and a fish dude attacked them and took them prisoner.

The blonde one had Eden and the fish one had Apollo.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!!!" she shrieked as the blonde guy accidentally tore her shirt. "You cocksucking, dumbass, mother fucker!!! This was my favorite shirt!"

Apollo winced. Damn, her voice could carry.

"What the fuck was that?!?! He licked my wrists!! How the fuck do you lick someone's wrist with your hands?!?!"

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Be quiet, Eden." She kept freaking out and cussing up a storm.

The blonde one was named Deidara and the fishy was Kisame.

Deidara looked over at his partner. "Dude, its like having Hidan here." He laughed.

Kisame smacked him upside the head. "No messing around. Lets meet with him and Itachi." He growled.

He dragged Apollo along. And Deidara followed dragging Eden.

Eden slumped down, making it so Deidara had to carry her. Apollo looked back and smirked. She could be such a pain but at least he didn't have to deal with it.

Sakura shrieked when Itachi grabbed her.

"What the hell do you want?!" she struggled but she figured it was useless since it was Itachi. Hidan came in and threw a passed out Adonis on the floor.

"Hidan! I told you not to injure them." He spoke quietly but his voice had authority. Hidan kicked the lump on the floor. "This fucker wouldn't stop, so its his damn fault for being a fucking dumbass!" he said loudly.

Sakura's eyes widened. _Eden sounds just like that! _She thought to herself.

Adonis groaned and sat up but Itachi quickly handed her to Hidan and chakra cuffed him.

He took Sakura back and cuffed her too. She struggled against them and those to she gave up on too.

She gasped when she looked up and saw Kisame throw Apollo in the room and Deidara walked in with Eden over his shoulders. She was still freaking out.

"Get you fucking hands off of my you stupid, fucking, idiotic fuckface! Your fucking hands probably use those fucking tongues more than you use the one in your fucking mouth!" he dropped her and she jumped up and lunged at him but Itachi grabbed her and cuffed her too "God dammit Itachi! What the fuck do want this time?! I didn't do it this time!! I swear, if Kabuto told you that I did than I will kill you both!"

Itachi had her sit down. "No, Kabuto didn't tell me that. Orochimaru sold you four to the Akatsuki."

Eden's eyes darkened. He heart felt weird.

"Why would Orochimaru do that to me?" she asked quietly. Sakura and Apollo looked at her sadly. They knew this was going to hurt her badly.

Itachi stood up. "He had no further use for you." He motioned for the other members to follow him.

Eden's head dropped and her hands started shaking.

Sakura felt Eden's chakra rise sharply. Eden's hands were glowing and suddenly her hands were free from the cuffs.

She looked at them in shock. "Damn, no wonder they always drained my chakra. That was weird."

She was still looking at her hands when Itachi came in.

He walked up to her and made a hand sign. Eden hissed when her other shoulder glowed and burned.

She couldn't feel her chakra anymore.

"What the fuck did you do to me?! Where is my chakra?" she demanded to know.

Itachi glared at her. "I sealed your chakra, you can no longer use it with out me unlocking your chakra lines."

Eden let loose a string of curses that put Hidan to shame. The other Akatsuki members followed Itachi in.

Deidara looked between the four.

"Well they look healthy, but we should have the older checked before we use her. Orochimaru and Kabuto have used her. I'm not worried about Orochimaru as much as I am of Kabuto."

Kisame looked over Eden. "At least she knows what she's doing." Kisame and Deidara high-fived eachother.

Eden looked at Itachi. "What are they talking about?"

Itachi never liked being the one to be a bearer of bad news.

He turned away from them. "The boys will work in their respective fields and you girls are nothing to this organization other than toys to be used."

Sakura almost choked but Eden was suprisingly calm. She smiled at Sakura.

"Sakura has her uses other than sex. She is a medic able ninja. I'm the only one here who has no use to anyone here."

Deidara groaned. "Dammit! And I wanted to try out the pink one!"

Eden glared at him. "You want to get castrated? Don't even THINK about touching her." He sat down in front of her. "That would require you to touch me, not that I mind, but I have a feeling you do."

"Look here, fuckface. I have no problem touching guys and I can make you feel very uncomfortable. I will have no trouble ripping your, barely there, testicles. Don't push me."

He backed off quietly. Itachi grinned. She would make it in this organization and protect her friend at the same time.

He nodded to the others and they grabbed their captives and headed out.

It took them nearly four days to get to the Akatsuki hideout. Eden and Hidan kept arguing, trying to use more cuss words than eachother, Sakura began to draw away from everyone, Apollo wanted to kill his cousin Kabuto and Adonis became sick.

Deidara liked to mess with Eden. He found he could irritate her by using the tongues in his hands. She would get so pissed when he felt her up.

"Knock it off Deidara! Keep your goddamn hands to yourself!" she shrieked. She looked at Apollo while hanging over Deidara's shoulder. "I will never wear anymore skirts. I think you might have been right."

Apollo rolled his eyes.

Itachi did a hand sign and opened the door to the lair.

Sakura gulped. This new life was going to be worse than her first old one.

Sasori met up with Itachi. "So are they as good as Orochimaru said they are?" Itachi nodded.

"Yes, the two boys are very skilled and Sakura is also a medic."

Sasori nodded. "Pein will be pleased to hear this. Bring them in." Itachi motion for the captives to follow him.

They enter a dimly lit room and were forced to sit on the ground. A man with multiple piercing walked in.

He silently assessed the group.

"The blossom and the medic will be under your care Itachi. The dragon girl and the assassin will be under Sasori's care."

Sakura's head was down and Eden could have sworn she heard her crying quietly. Apollo just stared off into space. Eden closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She felt as though she was break inside.

How could Orochimaru do this to them? To her? She had wanted nothing more her entire life than for him to accept her! He just took what he wanted from her and handed her off to the next person who wanted something from her.

Sasori nodded to Itachi. "Have fun with your little plaything, she looks like she would be fun one to have." Itachi glared at him. "Shut up Sasori, I think you should just deal with the handful you have right now. She has spirit."

Sasori grabbed his two new recruits and led them out the door. Adonis looked at Eden. He had no clue what happened with her when she was working for Orochimaru but he knew what would happen now wouldn't be good.

Sasori opened a door and pushed Eden inside. "This is your new home. You are not allowed to leave here without my say so and if you do," he smirked before continuing. "You'll wish you hadn't."

He closed the door and led Adonis to a separate room.

Itachi did the same with Apollo.

As he led Sakura to her room. He stopped and turned to face her. "I want you to know, you will be safe with me and those under my command. I couldn't get Eden away from Orochimaru and she tried her hardest to make sure you didn't have to deal with him, so I'm going to make sure she didn't do that for nothing."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you ." she said quietly as he closed her door.

**A/N:**

**Well my beautiful readers, chapter twelve is finished!!!**

**I hope you are all enjoying this series. I do have a tendency to leave unimportant details out of the story and I'm sorry if this bothers you. I also have another vote.**

**Should I stick Sakura with Itachi? I think that would be cute! I mean Sakura goes pretty well with most guys, sooo…**

**And if you think of any situations I could put these four kids in, feel free to do so. If you want me to write something let me know and I'll try to add it! I will be sure to mention you!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I don't think I've gotten a bad one yet! Keep them coming if you want me to continue!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

**What a hellhole**

**A/N:**

**This chapter takes place a few months after their capture.**

Sakura rolled over and rolled right out of bed. She groaned as she sat up and stretched. Apollo walked in after a moment.

"Let's go see Eden." He told her. Sakura yawned and stood up.

"That sounds like a good idea, we could also go see Adonis."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "I'm not worried about him."

Sakura smiled sadly at him. "Eden takes care of herself well enough." she told him as they headed for her room.

Eden grasped her head in her hands. It still hurt. Sasori wasn't kidding when he said she would wish she hadn't. On her wrists were black ink bands that sealed her in her room.

She slammed on the door. Sakura opened it. "Wrong side to be knocking on, don't you think?" she smiled when she saw Eden's surprised expression.

"Hey guys," Eden's drawled lazily. "You can come in. I can't go out though." She said as they entered.

Sakura hugged her. "What happened this time? Your neck is bruised again." Eden touched her neck softly.

"I keep trying to escape and each time I do, the punishments get worse." She sighed. "I just want out of here."

Sakura looked at her sadly. "I can't stay today, I have to get going, Itachi wants me to work more on medic studies this week."

Eden nodded and went and sat on her bed as Sakura left the room. Apollo sat in the chair next to the bed.

She sighed. "Im sorry Apollo. This is my fault. I cannot believe I trusted him! After every thing he's done to me and I still want to trust him."

Apollo moved next to her. "You do realize the things you feel are actually a disease? You've, in a way, kind of fallen in love with Orochimaru."

Eden raised an eyebrow. "And is that your professional opinion doctor?" she smiled as she said it. She placed her hand over his.

"Thank you for taking time to be with me, even after I continue to be a bitch to you."

Apollo kissed her. "Get used to it. Im used to you so I just ignore the glitches." Sasori walked in.

"Apollo, you're in my territory. I suggest you leave or I'll remove you myself."

Eden looked at Sasori, desperation etched her features. "Sasori, you said I can't leave the room without your permission but you won't let anyone stay either!" she told him. Sasori glared at her.

"Leave now."

Apollo walked slowly to the door and left.

"Please Sasori, just one day! I want to see my friends! You don't even let me and Adonis visit eachother!"

Sasori backhanded her. She just rubbed her cheek.

"You really think that effects me? I've had a lot worse!" Sasori grabbed her by her throat. "Don't you ever learn? I _own_ you. Even though your father works for this organization."

Eden's eyes widened. Sasori put more pressure in his hold, causing her to gasp at the sudden restriction of her airways.

"What. Do. You. Mean?" she huffed out with her short breathes. Sasori leaned closer to her. "You've already met him. But maybe you will get a more formal meeting later."

He let go of her neck and she took a big gulp of air. He winced as she felt where he put pressure. Great. Right over her old bruises.

Sasori was still close to her. He attached the chain to her arm. As he did so he smiled darkly. She breathed deeply. She hated that smile from anyone, it reminded her of Orochimaru and Kabuto.

**Next day:**

Eden sat on the floor; she cussed as another jolt of electricity shocked her arm through the chain. She slammed the chain down.

"Dammit Itachi!! I need my chakra!! Fuck!"

Adonis walked in. She stood up quickly. "Adonis? Why are you here?" Adonis shrugged.

"Sasori says we should have some human interaction occasionally. I guess you convinced him." He knelt in front of her. "He grabbed you again huh? Apollo will kill me if I don't watch over you a little."

He sat down.

"Im going to be serious right now-," he started saying but Eden interrupted him.

"Well seriously, if your going to ask how I feel about your brother, I'm not telling." She told him with a look that said _and I'm being serious right now._

He smiled.

_Wow he has an amazing smile._ She thought. He started talking.

"Im glad you and Apollo are getting along. He didn't mind it when you were a bitch. He liked that. He told me that when you were like that, it shows that you still have spirit."

Eden looked away as a small smile lit her face. She bit her lip.

"Smart boy, he has good taste I must say." Adonis said. He laughed when she punched him.

"What about you? Have you had someone special?" she asked him. He smirked.

"It's me, to girls I'm irresistible." He paused and continued though more seriously this time.

"I did have a girlfriend but she was killed by my step father. He had been sexually harassing her for more than a year and a half before I found out. Two days before his trial, she was found dead in her room. It looked to the authorities to be only a suicide. They even found a note but I knew what he did to her." He let his head drop.

"It must have been horrible finding that out." She said quietly as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Apollo saved me from being raped several times before. He walked in both times after they had taken off my shirt."

"He so had to do that on purpose." Adonis cut in. Eden smiled. "I told him the same thing."

They talked more and more and after awhile Sasori walked in.

"Times up. Get out Adonis." He glared at him until he left. "Happy now? Get to sleep."

Eden got on the bed and rolled her eyes as Sasori walked out and locked the door behind himself.

Sakura was exhausted when she walked into her room at the end of the day. Itachi walked into her room.

She turned to him.

"Yes Itachi?" she asked tiredly. He spoke.

"Good job today, if you had better training you could get farther in these studies."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks for helping me Itachi." He nodded and left the room. Sakura smiled as she got ready for bed.

The next morning while Apollo was eating, Deidara walked in.

"Whats up transvestite?" Apollo asked when he sat down. Deidara glared at him. "whats wrong with kids your age? Your all so annoying!"

"You saying you're old?"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "I deal with Eden enough, can you lay off it for a day at least?" Apollo put his dish in the sink.

"You should think about getting laid pal." Apollo told him as he started walking off. Deidara smirked.

"Well I'm glad you think so. I've been meaning to talk to Eden about that." Apollo stopped. "Don't even think about it."

The bomber laughed at this. "You really think you can stop me? She's not under Itachi's care and soon Sakura won't be either. She and Adonis are trading places."

Apollo clenched his fists. "What the hell are you talking about? Pein decided on this particular order for us."

Deidara walked to the fridge. "He never said they couldn't come to their own situation."

Apollo walked out of the room, leaving Deidara and his information behind him.

**In Konoha:**

Naruto walked into Lady Tsunade's office.

"We still have no clear path to get a hold of Sakura, I'm starting to think maybe the Akatsuki has her."

Tsunade cleared her throat. "We have no knowledge of that Naruto, what would make you think that?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"I think maybe Itachi might have taken her since she was dating Sasuke." Tsunade pondered this a moment.

"Bring him in."

"Of course Granny Tsunade! Right away." He bowed and ran out the door. Tsunade shook her head and grabbed her sake. "I hope he's at least somewhat right about this."

**With Orochimaru:**

"Everything is going as planned lord Orochimaru. I'll be with the Akatsuki within a day." Sasuke smirked. Yes, everything is going as planned. Soon he'd have Sakura right were he wanted her.

Orochimaru was please with the most recent events involving his special group of children.

"That's good Sasuke, I expect that you will behave yourself while you're there. I am correct in my assumption, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave the usual Uchiha smirk. "Hn. I guess so." He crossed his arms. "Any special requests Orochimaru?"

He shook his head. "You can go now."

**Back in Konoha:**

"Can't find him Lady Tsunade! He left a note telling us that he went to look for Sakura."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Guess you were right Naruto. It would seem you weren't wrong for once."

Naruto nodded for a moment until he caught on. "Hey!"

Kakashi walked in then. "Lady Tsunade, is it possible to try and put Anbu on Sasuke's trail to see if he could possibly lead us to Sakura."

She shook her head. "I cant hand over any Anbu before I'm sure Konoha is not in danger." She said that with such a finality that no even Naruto would argue with her.

"Thank you lady Tsunade." Kakashi waved as he pulled Naruto out of her office.

"You need to relax Naruto. Sasuke should be able to get her. You just need to trust him." Kakashi said.

Naruto shook his head. "Why should I when you don't? I can tell your faith in Sasuke has been fading since you met him."

Kakashi sighed. Naruto may have been the class clown but he could be very perceptive.

"Naruto, I just want you to be able to feel as though Sakura is safe but as the days go by, I feel we have less and less to work with."

Naruto's shoulders dropped. "well I'm going to find Hinata, she'll be wanting an update. Later Sensei!"

Naruto walked off.

Kakashi sighed again and continued reading his book as he walked in the opposite.

**A/N:**

**Well the thirteenth chapter is done! I am so loving all your reviews, so you should give me more if you want me to continue (Hint, hint.)**

**I love your opinions as well. If you have an idea or something you'd like to add to this story let me know and I'll try to stick it in. I still need scenarios that could be interesting to stick our four heroes into as well.**

**Review!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

**Sakura in confusion**

Apollo woke Sakura up a few mornings later. "Itachi would like to talk with us and Sasori… and the other two."

Sakura stretched. "Ok then." She got up and followed Apollo.

Itachi looked solemn as they entered the room. Sasori, Eden, and Adonis were already in there.

"We don't have to do this Sasori, you could just leave it be. That would be ever so helpful." Itachi said.

Sasori smirked. "But I feel like going through with this, I want what you got my friend."

Itachi looked at Sakura and his heart stopped.

He felt odd. He did not want to leave Sakura with Sasori for more than a few seconds, let alone just handing her to him to do as he pleased for weeks.

_Quit it! Leave it alone, she doesn't know how you feel and its better off that way._

"Sasori, I'm only letting you do this so you will leave my personal business about my brother alone. I swear, if you touch her, I will kill you."

Eden looked between the two curiously. "Itachi, you're going to hand Sakura over to Sasori, for only god knows how long, so he will leave your little brother alone? Are you fucking insane?!"

Sasori hit her. "Shut up, no one asked for your opinion."

Apollo glared at him but Eden shook her head at him. _Leave it be._ She mouthed to him. He reluctantly nodded to indicate he understood.

Itachi turned to her. "My brother is none of your concern, and what I do with those I'm in charge of is also only my business."

"No it's not! You're supposed to look after her!" she looked up at Sasori. He looked like he wanted to hit but he held back.

"Just hand them over, I'll take care of them as long as it takes for you to take care of your brother."

Itachi ran his hands through his hair. "Fine take them, but take care of them."

He shook hands with Sasori and walked out of the room.

Eden and Adonis stood up and Eden quickly motioned for the other two to stand as well. Sasori walked from the room and the four followed.

He put Sakura in Eden's room and Apollo in Adonis's room.

"Great, I have to share a room with you again!" She said in mock disdain. "You know I'm just kidding. Its good hang out with you again, even though we're in the same fucking situation we were in just months ago. Karma is a bitch. I try and do something nice and it bites me in the ass. Go figure."

Sakura laughed. "Well I'm glad were on the same page. So how's life… other than the official f-word rant I expected to hear from you earlier."

Eden crossed her heart with her index finger. "I swear to fucking god, I will not say the word fuck in this conversation."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh again.

"I see that you put a lot of effort in that statement. Anyway, I have a technique I have to show you! I can heal bruises and bring them back ten times worse. I tried it on Itachi."

Eden looked at her, shock covered her face. "Yeah, and he didn't injure you back?" she asked.

"No. He just told me I did a good job."

Eden laid out on her bed and closed her eyes.

"I'm tired, so let me sleep." Sakura rolled her eyes but let her get some sleep.

Apollo had to share a room with Adonis (go figure).

He set himself up on the couch space. "Whats going on in this side of the containment area?" he asked his brother.

Adonis shook his head. "Eden continues to try and escape, she smart mouths Sasori and she screams loud." He rolled his eyes thinking about it.

"god dammit Eden," he said as he wiped his hand down his face. "it could be worse though, at least she hasn't been, well, I guess you might know by now and if you don't, that's fine."

Shaking his head Adonis pulled out some clothes and headed for the bathroom. "we haven't hung out enough for me to know if Sasori even did anything to her other than beat her but there was one night Apollo, he was mad and wasted."

His heart twisted. He didn't want to think about that. He sat back on the couch and leaned his head back. He just wanted this hell to end.

Sakura woke up at around midnight. She sensed someone else in the room. She tried to move but her arm was chained. _Just like Eden, but who is in here?_

She didn't even remember falling asleep but here she was, on the couch chained with only about three feet of roaming.

She heard Eden shriek.

"What the fuck?! Deidara?! Get away!" she screamed at the bomber. Sakura strained to see anything.

"Eden? Where is the light?!" Sakura found the switch and turned to the bed.

Deidara was sitting on Eden, straddling her.

"Oh look, Pinky's awake." He said when he looked at her. "Don't worry, I'm not hurting her." Deidara stroked her left thigh with one hand, and covered her mouth with the other.

"You probably wont want to watch this." He told Sakura. Eden was glaring at him. She bit his hand.

He grimaced and slapped her. "what the fuck, you stupid cunt!"

Eden smirked. "Get off me or I will castrate you." She twisted underneath of him. "I'm fucking serious, get the fuck off of me!"

Sakura couldn't do anything but watch.

Eden closed her eyes and felt her chakra spike. She smiled as she made a sign. Sakura felt the chain slide off her arm.

Eden turned to her. "Get someone please! Sakura go!" Deidara ignored Sakura. "You think she's going to get far? Sasori is just waiting for her to screw up so he can try her out." He kissed her roughly. Eden's shocked scream was muffled.

He pulled away. "You know considering the beatings you've taken. You're still pretty hot."

"Gee, thanks. I'll remember this moment for the rest of my life." She said with sarcastic intent. "Don't even think about it Deidara!"

He slid his hand up her skirt, she winced as the tongue licked at her upper leg. She kicked her leg out.

He cursed. "god! Just once, I would like to get laid without forcing someone!" he slid his hand farther up her leg. He was suddenly thrown back.

Apollo was standing there. "You okay Eden?" she shook her head.

"You know I'm never okay. This is really fucked you know but hey at least you showed up while my shirt was on."

Apollo smiled and pushed Deidara into the hall. Eden frowned.

"Why do cute guys have to be such assholes?" she asked out loud. Apollo raised his eyebrow. Eden looked back at him innocently.

"I don't think you're an asshole so that must mean your not as cute as you think you are." She told him trying to keep a straight face.

Apollo pulled her into his arms. "Why do you have to be some hot chick in an organization of horny guys? Itachi has done a good job of looking after Sakura but does Sasori look out for you?"

She shook her head. "nope but at least you show up occasionally."

She buried her head in his shoulder. They heard someone cough in the doorway. Apollo looked up and saw Adonis give him a thumbs up and walk away.

Apollo rolled his eyes and held her closer. He kissed her and made her sit on the bed. He brushed her bangs from her face.

"I'll come see you tomorrow, try not to be a major bitch in the morning please." He asked her as he left.

Eden shook her head. Boys… she could definitely live without them sometimes.

Sasuke walked up to Sasori. "I'm here now. So what is it exactly you require of me?"

Sasori smirked. "I was hoping you could break in one of our girls. Such a delicate girl and hair the color of cherry blossoms."

Sasuke dark smile almost disturbed Sasori…almost. Sasuke couldn't believe his luck. _Well Orochimaru, I do have to say, you come through on your deals. This would work better if I knew she was willing but I take what I want anyway._

"Well where is she?" he asked quietly. He followed Sasori down the hallway. Sasori opened a wide door.

"Orochimaru specifically requested that you have your own room. And I found you could use this to your own advantage." He and Sasuke shook hands.

Apollo and Adonis were walking down the hall when they ran into Sakura.

"Hey baby, how can we help you?" Adonis asked her. She looked at him. "Go flirt with Deidara, he's been getting lonely, all you have to do is pretend he's a girl."

Adonis ruffled her hair. "Thanks Kura, I love that you make me appreciate you as a woman." He laughed as he jumped out of her punching range and ran to his room.

Sakura looked up at Apollo. "I'm sorry that your related to him." He laughed and she went to find Eden.

Sakura was definitely lost, she couldn't find Eden either.

"Dammit! Where am I?" she asked herself out loud. She kept looking around, but she couldn't remember where she was.

"Sakura? Is that you?" she turned to face the familiar voice.

"Sasuke! Why are you here?!" he gasped when he embraced her. "I was out looking for you and I was captured. Im so glad your ok."

Sakura couldn't figure it out but something was still off about him.

Sasuke smiled over her head. _Well this is going to get very interesting, I hope you could at least make this interesting for me._

Sakura pushed him away. "Me and some of my friends have been here for a few months. It kinda sucks that I had to spend my sixteenth birthday here, locked in a room."

Sasuke kissed her. "Don't worry about it. Im here now."

Sakura felt sick to her stomach. She almost felt like she was _cheating_ on… Oh no, she did NOT just think that. She could not have feelings for the guy who was keeping her here!

She pulled away from Sasuke. "I'm sorry, but I have to find Eden. I don't think I should leave her alone for to long. I hope you understand." She smiled apologetically. "Later!" She ran down a random hallway to get away.

_That was a very unsettling experience. Eden, please help me._

**A/N:**

**Well how was this one? You guys are making me want to work harder at making this more interesting.**

**I had someone who wanted some Kakashi in here and that created a domino effect of ideas for these next chapters. So if there is something you might like to see happen, let me know! When you guys let me know what you want I get very inspired**

**Songs I listened to while writing this story:**

**Everytime we touch- Cascada**

**Never ending dream- Cascada**

**Down- Jay Sean**

**Battlefield- Jordin Sparks**

**Numa Numa (english and original language)**

**Navigate me- Cute is what we aim for**

**Crush- David Archuletta (Damn! He is soo hot!)**

**Heartless- Kanye West**

**Right round- Flo Rida**

**You should definitely listen to these! I love these songs!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

**Don't say forgotten**

Sakura was sitting down, brushing Eden's hair, or at least trying. She moved around a lot.

"Quit pulling Eden! Im afraid I might pull your hair!"

Eden reached up to touch her head when Sakura noticed a marking on her wrist.

"Whats that?" she asked as she set down the brush. She felt the hesitation. Eden breathed deeply.

"Its yours."

Sakura inhaled sharply. What the hell did that mean?!

"That mark I gave you? It connects us. I can sometimes sense things. Like how you feel about Itachi for instance."

Sakura blushed. "I do not like Itachi!" she freaked. Eden smiled mischievously. "Your right you don't, if you liked him I wouldn't have know it but since your feeling are deeper, I sense them perfectly," She stood up. "Besides your heart races everytime you hear his name." Eden went to go change her clothes.

Sakura contemplated what Eden had showed her. At least she didn't feel uneasy about it.

Apollo walked to Sasori's room.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked. He sat when Sasori indicated a seat nearby. Sasori handed him a drink.

"Finish all of that. I wanted to see you about your involvement with Eden. I believe she is not obeying orders because of you."

Apollo finished the drink and grabbed his head. "What exactly did you plan on doing about that?" he asked. Apollo wiped his forehead. He ran over to the garbage can and vomited.

Sasori smiled wickedly. "By taking the Apollo she knows out of the picture." He shook his head as the boy passed out. What a complete idiot. He smiled to himself, now everything could go the way it was supposed to without a problem.

Sakura ran into Sasuke again.

"Hey Sakura, I was on my way to look for you, come with me real quick." He grabbed her hand and drug her behind himself. She nearly tripped and had to work to keep her balance.

"Where are we going? Slow down!" she cursed as she fell.

Sasuke knelt down and picked her up bridal style. "I'm sorry about that, I was trying to get away from there as fast as possible. Sasori was looking for you, and I don't think it such a good idea for you to be with him alone."

Sakura smiled… she tried to at least. _Maybe I was wrong about him. It's better to trust a teammate than an enemy._

"Here's your room. I figured you should stay in there. Don't wonder around with Sasori looking for you."

Sasuke kissed her and ran off. Sakura wiped her lips off. She didn't know how to explain it but the taste of him made her sick. She was still wiping off her lips when she walked into the room and saw Eden sitting on the bed.

"What did you eat? You look like you want to hurl." She stated to the girl. Sakura shrugged.

"Its nothing, I just think I should get new toothpaste or something."

Adonis was surprised to find Apollo asleep at three in the afternoon. He smacked him on the face. "Yo! Sleeping beauty, it's three…in the afternoon. Why are you sleeping? Don't you want to go see Eden or something?"

Apollo looked at him confused. "Who?" Adonis scratched his head.

"Another fight? Screw this, I am not getting in the middle of this one." Adonis grabbed his pack and walked to the door.

"Well, I'll be back in an hour, I have to go train with Deidara and Kisame."

Apollo watched as his brother faded out the door. He rubbed his head. He felt like he had an itch that he couldn't scratch. Who the hell was Eden?

Itachi went to the Hokage tower. He slipped into Tsunade's office. he leaned against the wall and waited for her to show.

Tsunade walked into the office quite a bit late. She shut the door and sat down.

"The Hokage being late? That's not good work ethic." He smirked when she started. "Itachi, so nice to see your face after all these years. What brings you to Konoha?"

Itachi shook his head. "Where is my brother? I need to talk to him."

Tsunade shrugged. "He went to find Sakura, why do you need to talk to him? The council would not be happy to find that I haven't told them of your visit so don't push your luck here. Do you know where the girl is?" she asked him straight up. He did a double take.

"Are you talking about the same girl my brother is looking for? Yes I know where she is. And I can assure you she is safe."

Meanwhile, a few days later with the Akatsuki…

Eden didn't watch where she was going and ran into Apollo. "Apollo? What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be training with Sasori so you can learn more about poisons and how to create antidotes."

He looked at her with a confused look. "Do I know you?"

She stepped back. "What?! What kind of crack are you smoking? Its me, you know, Eden?" she rubbed her temple.

"I don't have time for this, I have to find Sakura." She looked at him curiously. "Later." She said as she ran off.

Apollo shook his head and smiled. At least this Eden person was cute. For awhile he was afraid she was some whore.

Eden just wasn't having any luck today, she kept running into everybody. This time she ran into Hidan.

"Watch it you stupid, fuckin, heathen bitch!"

Eden growled. "Fuck off you stupid, pansy ass, fuckface!" she shouted back at him. He glared at her.

"Whatever." He said as he walked off.

Sakura found herself in a dark foyer. She froze when she heard a dark voice.

"Hello Sakura." Sasuke stepped out of the shadows. "How nice of you to drop in, it's been a few days. Always a real joy to see you." His voice held a mocking tone, making her cringe.

"I was trying to find Eden, we always get lost, I'm sorry to disturb you." She started to back out but Sasuke was behind her in a flash.

He locked the door and smiled at her. Sakura gulped. His eyes held a look she couldn't quite put a finger on, but it sure as hell wasn't good.

"S-s-Sasuke? W-what are you doing?" she stuttered. He stroked her cheek lightly with his fingertips. She flinched away. His eyes darkened and he frowned disapprovingly.

"That's not very nice _Sa-ku-ra._"

Her breathing hitched at the predatory gaze in his eyes. She shook her head. "I need to go-," she was cut off when his lips crashed down on hers. He forced her mouth open and forced his tongue inside. Sakura twisted away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she shrieked. He grinned and pushed her down under him.

She tried to sit up but he pushed her back down.

"You, are not going anywhere." He smirked at her expression. Sakura breathed deeply and tried to think.

"Don't do this Sasuke, please just let me go." She bit her lip when he grabbed the front of her shirt and tore it off. She quickly brought her arms up to cover herself but Sasuke pinned her hands down.

Eden found Sasori sitting in his study.

"What did you do to him?! Apollo doesn't even know who I am!" she shouted as soon as she entered. He looked at her calmly.

"Eden be careful how you speak, you wouldn't want to distress our guests now would you?"

Eden quickly looked across the room and saw the one person she never wanted to see again.

"Orochimaru," she bowed in his direction. She bit her lip to keep herself from saying more.

He smirked at her. "Have you missed me, my dear Eden?" he asked her. She almost cried at the sarcasm.

"Why are you here?" she asked then she turned to Sasori. "And where is Sakura? Those maps you gave us are not exactly helping us."

Orochimaru stepped up to her. "Don't you remember your first time Eden?" he smiled wickedly when he felt her go rigid under his hand. Edens mind flashed back to that night.

She felt a tear slip out as she remembered how he did that to her and felt no regret. He taken her everything and stomped on it.

She remembered the feelings of betrayal and pain after what he had done.

"My new apprentice, the young Uchiha boy has decided that he wanted to make her his own."

Eden looked shocked. "but you were-," he cut her off.

"I never said I was going to. I had planned on you helping her escape so she would end up with him."

His words sparked a sudden understanding deep inside of her. She felt as though she was going to vomit.

"You want the one person she trusted to be the one to hurt her." She shook her head. "Just like you did to me! You fucking planned this! Everything! All of this!" she swung her arm out to indicate her surroundings.

"This is all your fault! We are human beings, not just animals you can experiment on! We have lives that some of us deserve to live!!"

She ran from the room to try and find Sakura.

Sakura screamed as Sasuke bit her side and drew blood. "Please! Don't!" she screamed but Sasuke ignored her.

"I know what you need, just let give it to you. Itachi will never be able to love you like I can."

Sakura let out a frustrated cry. "Get off of me you bastard! Unfortunately for you I don't care if you can love me better because I will never love you!"

She grunted when his fist made contact with her face. He glared at her with an intense hatred in his eyes. He ripped her shorts off and smirked as she bit her lip as she struggled against the bonds he used to tie her down. tore her underwear from her as well. She bit a hole in her lip as he shoved himself inside of her just until he reached her barrier.

He pulled out until just his tip was inside and Sakura knew what he was going to do.

He wanted this to hurt as bad as possible. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain. He slammed into her, ripping her barrier. She let out a bloodcurdling scream. She twisted uncomfortably at his size,**(A/N: on a not so serious note, we all know that its not very large but to a virgin, any size is uncomfortable the **

**first time.)**

Sakura finally understood exactly how Eden had felt all the time.

She let out another involuntary sound as he thrusted back inside of her. He went on for what seemed like hours.

He finally grunted and shuddered as he spilled his seed inside of her. He got up, put his clothes on and walked to the door. He turned to her.

"Get up and clean up. if you tell my brother about this, I'll make sure you never see him again."

Sakura felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as she stood. She felt very sore and unsteady. She pulled on the littlest remnants of her clothing on and walked out past Sasuke. She limped around for awhile before she found her room.

She licked the hole in her lip and walked into the bathroom. She stood in the scalding hot water, trying to rid herself of the feeling of him.

She stepped out of the shower and dressed herself.

She sat lay down on her bed and curled up in a ball. She closed her eyes trying to erase the horrible nightmare she had just been through.

She saw a glass of water from earlier and sat up to take a drink. She drank all the contents and sat the glass down.

She grabbed her head suddenly and tripped her way into the bathroom. She vomited and passed out on the bathroom floor.

**A/N:**

**Well some of that was good I think… let me know what you think of it!! I love all reviews and burns so drop me a line!**


	16. authors note

**Authors note:**

**i am going to be discontinuing this story, both the old and revised til i can redo them and fix my problems O_O hope you have enjoyed as cut off as they are.**


End file.
